Chosen Destiny
by Mountain King
Summary: In a change of style, this is my first Kim Possible Fic. A better description can be found in the introduction Kim Possible finds that saving the world is a lot harder than she first thought. A Kim Possible centric crossover with Buffy. Now finished
1. Introduction & teaser

Chosen Destiny  
Introduction

A long time ago I came across an idea, that idea was to cross Kim Possible with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I liked it and I waited for the writer to write more… After about a year I gave up waiting and looked elsewhere in case someone else had tried it. As far as I could find no one had. I sent a challenge to another fan fiction writer (Classic Cowboy) after reading some of their Kim possible crossovers, suggesting that they try it but I got no response at first and I wasn't certain that they even got the challenge, after another wait and writers block with my other stories this one wrote itself. I told Classic Cowboy what I was doing and they said to go ahead and post this. To be honest this thing has taken on a life of its own. So here we are, a Kim Possible / Buffy crossover, this is my first and probably only story using Kim Possible so I hope you like it and that I don't make too many mistakes. If I get any good feedback I might be persuaded to post another idea I had along these lines. If not well that's up to you.

Disclaimer  
I do not own Kim Possible or Buffy the vampire slayer they belong to Disney and 20th Century Fox/Mutant Enemy inc respectively.

* * *

Kim ducked a swing from Shego before trying a leg sweep that Shego jumped before backing off. Kim followed and dodged another swing and was able to hit Shego forcing her back behind one of the siphon towers. Draken had teamed up with Gill to drain the camp Wantaweep lake and then use the toxic water to mutate world leaders. Ultimately this was going to help Draken rule the world through some hair brained scheme as usual but he didn't mention how this time and just told Shego, Gill and the dozen or so henchmen to 'Get Kim Possible!' 

Between them Ron and Kim had taken care of the henchmen in short order, so short that Kim was surprised at Ron's speed, his monkey ninja training was really paying off. Side stepping around the siphon Kim watched as Shego carefully kept it between them. Without warning Kim's vision became a blur and all the strength seemed to bleed from her legs, before she had a chance to think she had stumbled back from whatever it was. That was the opening Shego needed instantly the assassin pounced, using her plasma gauntlets she shattered the supports of the siphon and jump kicked onto the disorientated Kim.

* * *

At the other side of the facility Ron was fighting the infamous Gill. He would be the first to admit he wasn't focused on defeating the mutant boy, he was still silently cursing the fact he almost let rip on the henchmen, he was going to have to explain that to Kim, probably something about wanting to get out of here fast, yes that would work. Absently he avoided Gills clumsy kick. Too absently. Cursing again he deliberately twisted his ankle in keeping with the clown persona. With Gill now gloating Ron could see how Kim was doing, just the right time to see the siphon land on her. 'KP!' No longer able to play the fool Ron made short work of the chuckling mutant, on his feet in a flash Ron delivered a roundhouse kick to Gill's gut before hopping into the air and scissor kicking him. Gill was unconscious before he hit the ground. 

Ron had made the first steps towards KP before she moved. Pushing the two ton weight off herself, she flipped on to her feet.

'What!' Stammered Shego, 'That's impossible!'

'That's "Kim"-possible Shego I thought you knew that.' Kim quipped before advancing on the terrified woman. Ron winced as KP not only beat Shego but sent her flying with a fast kick. The battered assassin landed inside the escape hovercraft, just ahead of the panicking Draken who fled without the lame insult.

As Ron headed to Kim he noticed Gill crawl away but ignored him, this was more important. 'KP! Are you O.K.?'

'I'm fine Ron. Its' no big.' She smiled cheerily before a look of extreme tiredness passed across her eyes. 'Lets' get back, school starts in a few and I know how you hate this place.'

'This place of EVIL!' Ron struck a dramatic pose.

'I hate to say this but I'm beginning to agree with you. This place is Evil. Speaking of, what happened to Gill?' She asked while they climbed out of the underground base.

'Scampered like a minnow Kim, when you went all… action woman on Shego' he caught the slip of the tongue before he gave too much away.

'That was freaky I felt weak for a moment, I think I blacked out, and then I felt better than ever.'

'How about now?' Ron broached the subject carefully as they flagged down their ride.  
'I told you I'm fine. Gees Ron you can be as bad as my mom!' After a moment they got on Mr Franch's hot air balloon and they were heading back to Middleton.

Out of the corner of his eye Ron watched Kim as she quietly fell asleep. Rufus jumped out of his pocket and looked at the sleeping red head, 'Not good, not good. You think…'  
'Yes little buddy I do think, "When one dies the next one's called.".' With a sad look he turned to the young woman who had a new destiny. 'But why'd it have to be her?'

End teaser


	2. Chapter One

Chosen Destiny  
Chapter 1

Kim thanked Mr Franch who thanked her again for saving his balloon before suggesting that she gets some sleep, to be honest she was rather embarrassed about falling asleep as she couldn't think why. She hoped that she was just tired and didn't realise it. Ron was concerned and looked kind of afraid, which was sweet. They had only missed the first lesson which as one she was acing so that was no big. The next was gym class and Ron seemed a bit apprehensive.

Just before the class started Ron came up to her with a look in his eyes that was completely different from his usual. He said two words in a voice Kim never thought she would here from him 'Restrain yourself.'

'Wha…' She tried to ask but he was gone.

Monique came up, 'What was that about?'

'Don't know, he's acting weird and the way he walked away. That was strange.' Looking for Ron she saw him sitting down next to the mad dog's costume He was resting on his elbows and leaning back.

'All right cheerleaders I want you to try the pyramid again, your good but lets get faster.' Mr Barken ordered. Kim saw Ron flinch.

Kim put it all into the cheering and then it came time for her to jump to the top Monique and Bonnie to give her a boost to reach the top, unfortunately she had too much speed and height and ended up in the rafters.

'KP hold on we'll get you down!' Ron shouted from the ground. His voice back to normal

'Guys I'm really sorry about his.' Kim shouted down.

'Don't be, we never knew your face could turn the same colour as your hair!' Bonnie shouted back up which only made Kim more embarrassed. Still she could here a lot of whispering down there some in awe and some jealous.

Ron and Barken were deciding on how to get her down, Ron was suggesting crash mats and Barken wanted a ladder, if they could find one long enough 'Oh forget it, I'm coming down my way.' Kim final shouted. From her position of half wrapped around the support she pushed herself straight and rolled so her back was against the beam and then she gently back flipped landing with both feet on the flat of the beam. Smiling evilly she cart wheeled across the beam before swan diving off into the stands and landing on her feet and skipping down the steps. 'See no big.'

'Yes, well, stop showing off Possible.' Barken looked at his watch, 'Back to the changing rooms people. Now.'

She put up with the glairs from Bonnie and the endless questions from Monique and was determined to talk to Ron. His warning at the start of the lesson, and it was a warning, proved he knew something she didn't but she couldn't find him outside the changing rooms. That was doubly odd because he knew that the rest of the mornings classes they were separate and he usually wished her luck and arranged to meet up at lunch.

* * *

Ron was just in time, he watched Kim wait for him at the boys rooms until the bell sounded from just around the corner. While the corridor was busy he made his way to the school pay phone and called the only other number he knew by heart. 

'Hi who's that?… Is Rupert available… Yes that Rupert… Hello guess who… Yes uncle this is important… Yep It's happened… What do you mean all of them?… Why didn't you tell me?… Good enough, where are you?… We need to talk, all of us… Yes I will be taking Rufus with me… Don't worry I have an idea…'

* * *

When the lunch bell rung Kim headed straight for her locker. After cramming a few books in to the corners and taking a few out she reached for the computer that took up most of the room in the locker. Inches from the keyboard it activated, 'Kim we got a mission.' Wade said from his end of the connection.

'Oh what's the sitch?' She strangely wasn't surprised, Wade always did that sort of thing.  
'L.A.P.D. During the riots over the last few months they got an escaped Con. They're busy trying to get back on there feet so they need you to find her and bring her in.'

'Who's the con?

'Faith Wilkins. They sent her file… aggravated assaults, robbery, provoked and unprovoked attacks. Oh, this isn't good. Multiple homicide charges and suspected involvement in high level crime.

'And they think I can bring her in?

'Apparently, I'll see how they got her… This is strange, she turned herself in and plead guilty to all charges save the high level stuff but there isn't really any evidence for any of that.

'Cool. Think we can handle it?

'Sure, If not I'll contact the L.A.P.D. and have them meet you.

'Sounds good. Tell them I'll take the mission.

'Already done.

'You're the best Wade, need a favour.

'Shoot.

'Can you find Ron for me. I need to talk to him.

Without looking away from the camera Wade smiled. 'He's about a foot behind you Kim. Anything else.

She span around so fast that she almost gave herself whiplash. 'Thanks Wade.' she false smiled to him before turning a black look at her best friend

'I'll get back when I have any leads.' With that the boy genius deactivated the screen

'Where have you been Ron?' Kim half shouted at the boy

'Lessons KP. I might not like them but they have to be done. Sounds like a dangerous mission, shouldn't we leave it to the FBI or someone like that.'

'Those riots are keeping the authorities busy, I have a feeling that things will calm down but by then Miss Wilkins will have gone so far underground no one will find her. Anyway I fight a trained assassin for breakfast and win so how difficult can one criminal be.' She said with a smile before glairing at him again 'You have some explaining to do, what was with the cryptic warning back there.'

'If looks could kill Bonnie would have murdered you. She was talking with Barken about being the top of the pyramid and he refused, thought you should know.

'Oh I thought…'

'That I knew you would become Power girl? Get real KP! How did you do that anyway?' Ron didn't look at her as he held the door to the cafeteria open

'I've got a lot of extra energy today, must have been from that power nap I took on the balloon.' She guessed

'Remind me to do that next math class.' Ron joked and the conversation moved on.

* * *

Ron hated lying to Kim. It was something he never wanted to do, hell all of this was something he never wanted to do but the universe had different plans. They sat down at their favourite table and it wasn't long before Josh Mankey came up. It was his birthday on Monday and he wanted to make sure that Kim could make it. 'Of course I can make it I've told Wade to make sure I have no missions. Have I thanked you for inviting me yet?

'Yes.' The taller blond answered

She kissed him on the cheek, 'Well thank you again.'

'Don't mention it.' And he walked away, Kim's eyes following him to the door.

'So he IS your boyfriend now' Ron gauged the timing.

'Um… What? What was that Ron? Boyfriend? No just friends, hey has he invited you yet.'

In a moments pause Ron lied again, hating himself even more. 'Yes. But I said no. I need to catch up on my homework and that seems to be the only time I can this week.

'Oh well.' Kim smiled and went back to eating. Ron couldn't, Josh hadn't even talked to him about the birthday plans. He was keeping Ron out of the loop. Toying with his food Ron fought to control his expressions, how much longer will he have to lie to his best friend?

* * *

The end of school was a mess, It always was on a Friday with the weekend around the corner. The two friends decided to check in with Wade before making plans for the night. 

'Found her Kim.' He reported within seconds.

'What, how?'

'Checked her old friends turns out she used to live in that town that sunk into the ground.'

'What?' They asked in unison.

'It's been on the news. This morning while you were on the way back from your mission a whole town sunk into the ground like it was never there. There's said to be nothing left of it.'

'What's this to do with an escaped con?' Kim asked.

'Well those old friends I told you about escaped. One of her old friends bought way too much food and supplies for themselves in, get this, L.A.'

'Who would want to go to L.A. it's a mad house recently. With that meteor shower, strange eclipse and then the riots you'd have to be insane to want to move there even if your town's now a hole in the ground' Ron exclaimed.

'You were telling us how you found her.' Kim brought them back on topic.

'They paid with a credit card, and I traced that to L.A. I took a guess and used one of the governments satellites and traced them right to her. She's staying in a old hotel and I've got a lift ready for the both of you.'

Rufus squeaked indignantly from Ron's shoulder.

'Oh sorry, the three of you.'

'You rock Wade! We're on our way!' Kim shouted before heading to the front of the building.

The trip was relatively uneventful and the three hero's found themselves in the city of Angels. After getting lost for a short while they made it to the hotel it was a big building and had to be about seventy years old. As luck had it Faith had been out for some sort of evening jog and was conveniently outside and basked in enough fading light to make it hard to miss her. Kim felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, something was strange she felt some sort of connection to the wild woman who had just walked past them and there was something inside the building, something she felt familiar and yet strange. 'Ron I've got a bad feeling about this. Let's go in carefully, find out which room she's in and get the police.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Ron said in a quiet voice.

'What is up with you lately?' She snapped. 'Sorry. It's this feeling I'm on edge and I don't like it.'

'Me too, I think I'm getting the same feeling you are.'

'Let's go.' With a confidence that she didn't feel Kim strode across the road and went in, Ron and Rufus following.

'Well this is new.' Ron said looking around the empty reception room. Down a short flight of steps was a huge reception with a mock marble floor. Through a double door in front of them was a court yard and a staircase went from those doors to the next floor. A cut away of that floor looked over the reception. A empty office and a counter were opposite and only one thing seemed to sum up what they saw there.

'An abandoned building? Why would a fugitive hide here of all places? ' Kim asked the empty air.

'A trap?' Ron asked voicing Kim's own fears.

'For who?'

'Is "you" to big of a clue kid!' From the second tier Faith jumped down at least a floor and a half dropkicking Ron and Rufus across the floor. Rolling to her feet the short woman placed herself between Kim and her fallen friends.

'Faith Wilkins. You're going to regret hurting my friends.'

'It's just Faith kiddo. If your so good then bring it on!' With that the woman entered a fighting stance. It then took Kim all of two seconds to realise how out matched she was. Kim tried every trick she knew and each time Faith tore her attacks down like paper. Everything Kim did was too slow and to easy for whatever style her opponent was using. Frustrated she backed off and tried to guess the next move. Some how Faith moved from one form to another like liquid, at one point Kim could have sworn she used monkey ninja moves to throw her clear across the room.

Now that Kim was on the defensive she felt something was wrong, in the silence that followed she realised that Faith had been fighting defensively all along. 'If this is you trying not to hurt me I'd hate to see you attack.' Kim muttered a bit to loudly.

'Let's find out Kiddo.' With that Faith moved like lightning, battering down Kim's defences in a handful of seconds before tossing the helpless girl around like a rag doll. After a snap kick that came from nowhere Kim found herself amongst a broken banister on the second tier.

With an animal growl she threw herself down at Faith using all her strength and momentum she and Faith rolled along the floor until they came crashing against the counter at the other side of the room. Stumbling to her feet Kim was seeing stars and she braced herself against the cabinet, her back to Ron and Rufus. 'And stay down.' She grunted.

'Urm no, I don't think so.' Faith stood up using her left arm for leverage, her right hung limply at her side. 'Damn it, look what you've done now.' Kim watched in shock as the woman calmly relocated her dislocated shoulder and grinned. 'Not to go all Star Wars on you Kiddo but I sense some potential in you, if you know what I mean.'

'Huh?' Shaking the stars from her head Kim replied.

'Congratulations this was a test that you just aced. From what I here you're used to that.

'A… a test?' Finally Faiths words were penetrating the cotton that was packed into her head at that moment.

'Sure, think you would have lasted this long if it wasn't? Anyway its about time for the second test. Night, night Kiddo.' Before she could reply Kim heard a hiss of air and felt a pinch on her bottom. Reacting quickly she pulled the thing from her backside and looked at it. Her last thoughts were of the pretty red feathers at one end.

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter Two

Chosen Destiny  
Chapter 2

Authors note  
Two posts and no reviews. Have I done something to offend people? Or is it that no one reads this story? If it's that bad tell me, I'll either fix it or ditch it.

* * *

Kim found herself in her own room, outside was the same old view and inside everything was the same but none of it felt right. Walking around the empty house things began to have more meaning. A book was somehow more than a story and the T.V. wasn't working. Another thing that wasn't working was Kim's brain, it excepted the strangeness with almost clinical detachment. 

Struggling against it Kim found a small dart on the table. 'That hit me?' Between blinks she remembered the dart and the falling unconscious but not why. 'Something strange is going on here.'

A polite knock on the door shocked her. Half running to the door she wondered who it was. On the other side stood a woman with long red hair, she was dressed in a almost medieval velvet dress. 'Hello?'

'Hi. My name's Willow. Can I come in Kimberly?' Her hair was a darker red than Kim's and she was only a few inches shorter.

'Why would you want to?'

'We need to talk and it's a lot more comfortable inside.'

'Alright.' Kim lead Willow into the living room. 'What do you want to talk about?'

'This really.' She gestured at the house. 'When you look around what do you see?'

'My home, with a stranger in it.' Kim answered with venom.

'I see a memory of a home, outside is a memory too. In fact all of this is in your mind while your sleeping.'

'Are you telling me this is a dream? Then how are you here, I've never met you before.'

'No you haven't. This is a sort of interview, you passed the test with Faith and now we want to know more about you.' Willow smiled before walking over to the bookshelf.

Again memories flashed before her eye's. Memories of the knock down drag out fight with Faith 'An interview? How?'

'I'm a witch and looking through your mind is as simple as reading this book.' She pulled a book from the beginning of the shelf

'A witch, whatever. Going to turn me into a toad? Get real.'

'If you insist,' she opened the book. 'Ah. What can you tell me about "DNAmy"?

Kim fell back onto the sofa. 'N… Nothing.' She stammered as everything about the mad genetic scientist flashed before her.

She was still shaking off the feeling when Willow spoke. 'Ugh twisted. Basically creating demons through genetics simply because she wanted real life plush toys? Freaky.'

'How did you know that?' Kim stood up quickly.

'That memory burst I triggered. I see them too. Lets move on shall we.'

'Wait! Everything I know, everything I remember and you can just read it like that.'

'And the fun thing is that by the end of this I should know you better than you know yourself.' Despite the cheer in her words she looked just as uncomfortable at that revelation.

Kim tried to stop her but there was no way to fight. The woman read her way from one end of the shelf to the other. Every friend and foe was scanned save for one. 'Well that is interesting, you don't even know where your memories of Ronald are. He's not on the shelf.'

'If I have anything to do with it you won't find him. If this is an interview what's it for? You owe me that at least.' Kim tried to salvage some dignity from the situation.

'Your right I do, and I am sorry about all this. This morning you found yourself here.' Without any warning the house vanished and they were sitting on Kim's sofa watching that mornings fight with Shego. 'Something happened to you here. You changed.'

'You know about that?'

'Sweetie I was the one who made it happen. This isn't the best place to talk about it but what happened here has effected you life forever.' She looked away and nodded. 'I'm sorry to say your interview is over.'

'If this changed me and you did it then you can fix it. Undo whatever you did.'

'All I did was unlock your potential. The change came from within you, you are a Slayer and from what I can tell you're going to be a damn good one at that.' Then her face blanched and things began to get darker. 'I've got to go now, something's coming. A slayer memory. I'm sorry about that but I can't stop it.' And she vanished as the darkness shattered and Kim faced a nightmare.

'AHAAAAAAAAAA!' Bolting upright Kim hugged her knees to her chest as the shock of the nightmare left her. 'If I ever have a nightmare like that that again it will be too soon, way too soon!' Standing up she took stock of the smallish room she was in, it was kind of dusty and unused. The furniture was cheap and bulky, everything screamed hotel room. It wasn't hard for her to guess where she was.

'KP! KP was that you?' A voice came from the floor.

'Ron! Thank god your okay, where are you?' Kim knelt down.

'In some old hotel room, it sounds like your above me.'

'I am, hold on I'm coming down.'

'How?'

'I'll tell you that when I figure it out myself.'

'Great!'

There were two possibility's the first was the door. It was locked when she tried it. 'Hello?' She asked just in case.

'Yes?' Came from the guard on the other side. It sounded like another woman

'If you don't let me out right now I'm coming through this door'

'Good luck, we've braced it against the other wall, not even slayer strength will do you any good.'

'I don't know what slayer strength is but try this for size.' Kim kicked and pounded on the door with no effect finally she charged it from the other side of the room only to bounce off.

'Told ya!' Came from the guard.

'Thanks.' Kim didn't try to hid her sarcasm.

'Don't mention it'

Mumbling to herself Kim went for the second option, the window. They had left it unlocked for a very good reason. She was on the top floor and a jump to the ground from here would certainly kill her, but she wasn't planning to reach the ground just yet. Hand standing on the rail she looked down and saw the window to Ron's room was also open, Thanking the luck gods that these people were almost as incompetent as the henchmen she was used to she flipped into the room below.

'Whoa KP since when could you do that?' Ron jumped back as she landed almost on his toes.

'This morning. What happened to you?'

'I was just waking up when I saw you hit the ground. That Faith woman has an army of girls KP. Two of them followed a red head woman, they were carrying you. Three others dragged me to my feet and took me here. I was worried, it's been an hour KP.'

Rubbing her backside she said 'Feels longer than that.'

'What's up with your butt?' Ron asked his eyebrows rising.

'Somebody shot it with a dart gun.' Kim grunted, this was not a good mission. 'Where's Rufus?'

'Grabbed along with our Kimunicators. They tied him up and put him on that destroyed counter, with the Kimunicators.'

'We need them to call Wade and get the cavalry here pronto.'

'I'm sensing planning time.' Ron smiled

'My door's harder to get out of than a bank vault, How's this one?'

'Locked and I think guarded.'

'Then we knock real loud. On three we ram it.'

'Destruction, subtle.' Ron smiled at his weak joke.

'Ready? One. Two. Three.' They both crashed into the door, splintering the frame and shocking the two guards. One who looked like a goth and couldn't be any older than Kim herself recovered quickly and pointed what had to be a crossbow at them. Kim watched Ron roll across the floor taking the girl's legs out from under her.

The other guard had a samurai sword and came after her. It was a short fight as Kim kicked the sword from the other girls hand before delivering a round house kick to her gut. The guard bounced off the wall straight into a snap kick that floored her.

Kim span around to help Ron and was amazed as he used the butt of the crossbow across the other guards head, knocking her out. 'That was fun.' He said before inspecting the weapon.

'You really are getting good Ron.'

'It's your bad influence KP.' He cocked the crossbow like a shotgun before firing into the wall. 'Nice. A pump action crossbow with a bunch of pointy things in the top.' He cocked it again.

'Those pointy things are called blots Ron. Are you sure you can use that.' Ron's record with weapons was never what you would call competent.

'Never know until you try KP. So let's try now .' He pointed down the corridor as two more girls, both armed with swords this time came out of an elevator and were heading straight for them. Kim somehow knew what to do with her sword, acting on pure instinct she pointed the blade at the one charging her and listed all the moves she could do given the space. Two swords clashed in the air and again and again. Sparing a glance she checked on Ron who had caught the other ones sword on the stock of the crossbow and was kicking at her legs.

Her opponent used that time to push her back against the wall, Dropping her sword Kim danced around her and punched as hard as she could, determined to finish the fight fast and help Ron. The other girl was just too fast and moved out of the way, Kim's fist went through the wall with a crash.

Ron pushed his opponent into the floor with enough force to wind her, a quick back hand was all reminder she needed to stay down. He saw the other one kick Kim out of the wall before scissor kicking her away from her sword. Thinking fast he aimed and fired the crossbow with pin-point accuracy.

Kim ignored her sore arm and focused on the girl in front when Ron's crossbow bolt shattered against her bade, knocking it out of the attackers hand. Seizing the opportunity Kim kicked the girl twice before punching her in the face and winning. 'Good shot Ron!'

'I was aiming for her legs.' He admitted looking away.

'Never mind, it worked. We should take the stairs.'

He only nodded in response. Kim picked up both swords but only kept the first one. They scampered down the stairs but found no one else nearby. Eventually they made it to the first floor. Kim glanced round the last corner before the flight of steps that lead to the reception.

She shook her head, 'There are five of them down there. Including Faith. I think one of them is called Willow, I'm not sure about the other three. One's a blond woman about Faith's age and the other two are men. One with an eye patch and the other is as old as my dad.'

Ron checked his weapon before cocking it silently 'So what do you suggest.' He said in that cold voice she had only heard once before, that morning when he warned her to be careful.

'I go outside, you distract them and try and get them to follow you back inside. I rush in through the main doors and grab Rue and the Kimunicators and you meet me outside when you give them the slip through the same window I'm about to go out of.' She headed back to find a room they could escape from.

'Good plan, but I have a better one.' He reached out with his free hand and held her arm.

'What?'

'I follow you down those stairs.' He said, Kim could see some sort of immense pain behind his eyes.

'There's five of them armed with god only knows what. We'd be slaughtered!'

'True, even if they're unarmed Faith and Buffy could beat you senseless in a heart beat. So after you. Please KP this is hard enough already.' With that he pointed the crossbow at her. 'You have to trust me on this.'

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter Three

Chosen Destiny  
Chapter 3

Authors note  
To me this is getting stupid. This is the fourth post and if anyone wants me to write more please review, otherwise I'm abandoning this story. The real point is why should I continue if no ones reading it?

* * *

Kim looked at Ron in shock. How could he, her best friend, betray her like this. 'Ron?'

'No one will hurt you KP, go down the stairs.'

'It's quite alright Miss Possible, Ronald is telling you the truth.' Came an English voice from the ground floor.

Dashing the tears from her eyes she walked down the steps. 'Why Ron please just tell me why.'

'Something very important is happening. As much as I loathe this, it was the only way you knew I meant it.'

'By betraying me?'

'Believe me it hurts me a lot more than it hurts you.'

'What makes you think I'll ever believe a word you say again.'

'There is a reason behind everything I've done today. Now is when you find it out.' He walked past her and handed the crossbow to the one eyed man. Before sitting next to her on one of two chairs that had been placed there.

'Hello Miss Possible and welcome to the temporary watcher headquarters.' The elder English man smiled at her, 'I am Rupert Giles, this is Buffy Summers.' He gestured to the short blond woman who smiled. 'You've already met Faith and Willow.'

'Hello Kimberly.'

'Short time no see Kiddo'

'and this is Alexander Harris'

'Just call me Xander. Um what do you like to be called?' He glanced at Ron who Kim noticed kept his mouth shut.

'Kim's fine Xander. Now that I know where I stand, or sit, would one of you,' she included Ron in her question and he flinched, 'mind telling me what the hell is going on?'

'It is quite simple Miss Possible, sorry Kim, early this morning the people you met in this building were underground where Sunnydale once was.'

'You caused the cave in?' Kim asked

'In a matter of speaking. As Willow has told you, you are a Slayer. You have been chosen to save the world from the forces of darkness.'

'I do that every other day.' Kim threatened

'So do we. Your foes are a variety of carnival clowns. Your blue skinned foe Draken is nothing compared to the true enemies of humanity. A Slayers destiny is to rid the world of vampires, demons and all the forces of darkness. You have been granted strength, speed and exceptional healing to aid you.'

'I have to fight demons? Get real! They don't exist, your all wacko.' Kim almost laughed. Memories of her nightmares crept in the shadows at the back of her mind.

'They do exist KP.' Ron said in a sad voice. 'Your nightmares, remember you told me about them in kindergarten. Where you're a different person and you have to fight the men with big teeth. Every potential Slayer has them. They're the memories of past Slayers. Every Slayer inherits them.'

'You knew about this?' She demanded.

'Yes, for about five years now. My uncle told me about them and began my training as a watcher.'

'What's a watcher and what do you mean your one?'

Rupert Giles coughed, 'A watchers job is to guide the… a Slayer. They are the Slayer's guardian and protector. His job is to teach you about your strengths and remind you of your weakness.'

'And how's Ron and Rufus involved in all this. Where is he anyway?'

'My nephew is continuing the family tradition, he is currently your watcher. Ronald's pet is his assistant, as for where the infernal rat is I have no idea.'

'I do.' Said Buffy Summers, 'DAWN!' She bellowed loud enough to shock Kim onto the back legs of the chair.

'WHERE'S RONALD'S PET RAT THING' The blond woman shouted at the office in the corner.

A slightly taller brunet came out of the office 'He's a hairless-mole-rat and he does have a name you know!' She was cradling the hairless-mole-rat in one arm and scratching him under the chin. Rufus waved to Ron before grabbing Dawn's finger and shaking it. 'Aww he's so cute!' She laughed before heading back into the office.'Always the same. Everywhere we go he attracts girls faster than a grotagogth demon attracts bad face hair.' Ron moaned.

'Moving swiftly on,' Mr Giles interjected, 'You are a Slayer and Ronald here is your watcher. You were brought here to be evaluated.'

'And what happens to me if I fail these tests of yours?'

'To you Kim? Why absolutely nothing If however you are not skilled enough or simply require more extensive training then Ronald will be relived as your watcher and another assigned. Due to recent events that might prove to be a problem…'

'Hang if I fail Ron loses his job! What kind of people are you?' Kim exploded.

'It's the only way KP. If I'm not good enough its you who will suffer.' Ron calmly explained. 'My uncle is a lot better at running things that the others, they would have insisted you were tested with an actual vampire. Hell they might even have let you die if you failed.'

'Indeed. Since the recent events the Watchers council has had to rethink its policies and the activation of all surviving potential Slayers has further complicated the situation.'

'Surviving Slayers? Someone's trying to kill us… I mean you?' Kim asked.

Ron answered 'You were right the first time KP, "us". Three harbingers came for you two weeks ago. You were lucky I stopped them.'

'Ronald! You never told me about that!' Mr Giles jumped up.

'Sorry uncle, I was busy.'

'How did you stop these "harbingers" Ron. Some special monkey ninja trick?'

'No. My dart gun and a sharp knife they had was enough.' He pulled a pistol from the small of his back.

'You were the one who shot me in the butt!' Kim cried out.

'I was surprised he hit, there ain't much to aim at.' Faith joked before a red dart embedded itself in her neck. 'I take that back.' She said pulling it out.

'Sorry about that Faith.' Ron said before the woman hit the ground and fell asleep. He was quickly disarmed by a snickering Xander

'You're a good shot kid. I wouldn't want to be you when she wakes up.' The man said.

'I don't like people making fun of Kim that's all.' Ron smiled at Kim. Without thinking she winked a thanks to him before remembering that she was mad at him.

'If there are no more distractions, or guns for that matter, it is time for the evaluation. Willow you first.'

'She's overconfident, cocky and complacent in academics. Too intelligent for her own good. Just like Buffy was at her age. 'cept for the good in classes stuff .'

'Hey!' The blond exclaimed.

'Sorry Buffy it's true. Unfortunately she doesn't believe us. She wants to for her friends sake but she spent so much time convincing herself that her dreams were just that that she might not accept the way things are until it's too late. '

'It's my turn now, I watched the fight she had with Faith.' Buffy spoke up. She looked down at Kim and their eyes met. In that second Kim found out all she ever wanted to know about Slayers. This woman was battle scared, If the people Kim had fought so far were any indication the woman in front was the oldest Slayer there and it had left a mark. 'She's fast, sloppy and relies on one form too much. Faith was stringing her along. She thinks she good, an attitude like that will just get her killed. I would say she should stay with us and train with the others but then there was that dive.' The woman's eyes bored into Kim and she had to look away. 'An act like that in desperation and anger went against commonsense and it was foolhardy. If it hadn't worked Faith could have killed her, if the fall didn't do it for her.'

'But it did work! And I won!' Kim forced herself to match that gaze.

Seconds seemed to pass like hours as their eyes locked.

'Pure luck Kimberly, you surprised Faith and then gave up your advantage. Your only mistake.'

'What?'

'There was no way you could have won, the fact you took down Faith was enough to convenience me you're good enough. Just remember, never give up the advantage no matter how small.'

Finally blinking Kim gently nodded 'Yes, thanks.'

'There is one thing,' Willow stood up. 'When I looked through her mind I couldn't find anything about Ronald. For someone so close that's was a mystery, in fact there was nothing to indicate he even existed in her mind.'

'What? He's my best friend?' Kim burst out. Looking at Ron she saw the pain on his face. A sight she was getting far too familiar with.

'I now think I know why. Ronald has been with Kim for so long that they are no longer separate. I tried reading her aura a moment ago and found that it blends with his. With some training that could be an advantage.'

'Blends?' Ron asked.

'Yes, very much like twins in a way. You have been through so much together that you have become two sides of the same coin. Even if you didn't pass the tests we couldn't have done anything about that.'

Kim felt a little uncomfortable about that but reassured at the same time. 'Okay so what happens now?' She asked Mr Giles.

'It's past midnight and a lot of us have had a long day. We have arranged some transport back to Middleton for you, once there I'm sorry to say you'll be on your own for a while. Too many things are happening right now and I don't know how safe this place is going to be. Ronald has a phone number for me in an emergency But the best thing you can do now is train.'

Xander picked up the to Kimunicators from the desk and gave them to Kim and Ron, 'Time to go kids, I'll get Dawn and Rufus.' With that he walked to the office.

* * *

In his room Wade began to panic. He was going over the information he had on this Faith woman when, between one web page and the next she was erased from every record. Police: no file, Prison service: no file, FBI: no file. Everything from birth records to current dental records were simply gone. Someone had cleaned her background to such an extent that even Kim's website had no record of the mission.

The contact from L.A.P.D. was also gone as well. In fact there was no evidence that the person who gave them the mission existed themselves.

He was looking for any evidence of who could of done it when Kim called. 'Kim your not going to believe this. That mission your on just erased itself from the internet, totally!'

'How?' She looked haggard and there was something about her eyes Wade couldn't place.

'I don't know Kim. Someone a lot better than me must have done it. I can't tell you how or why, sorry Kim.'

'Never mind Wade, I can find out this end.'

'Right and I'll try to find out how they did it.'

* * *

'So this was all a set up, even the mission?' Ron flinched at Kim's tone. They had gotten a ride with Xander and Dawn in a old convertible.

'Yes, Willow did the whole contact Wade thing and then when we got there she pulled the rug from under him.' Ron admitted.

'What I don't understand is why Ron? Why didn't you just tell me?' The plain honesty in her voice cut him like a knife.

'I can see that conversation, "Hi KP!" – "Hi Ron" – "Say you know those bad dreams you have?" – "Sure Ron." – "Well you see they're actually memories of your ancestors who were chosen to save the world from vampires." – "Oh my god! Of course! So no big then." – "No but it's your turn now" – "Cool! Now give me a sharp stick and tell me where to point it." Is that how the discussion would go?' Ron tried to be enthusiastic about it all but he couldn't bring any humour into his voice

'No way I'd think you were insane!' She laughed before realising what she had said.

'You wouldn't believe me. You still don't. Things are never what they seem Kim. It is your destiny to fight those things that no sane person believes in. I can never tell you how sorry I am that I didn't tell you, now you know why. One day I hope you can forgive me but it will be a long time.'

'Then start now. Look me in the eye and tell me this is a joke.' Kim sounded serious but there was a catch in her voice.

He did as she asked and almost became lost in her green eyes, they were so innocent. Something that was lost in the cold eyes of Buffy, the oldest Slayer. 'I just told you I would never lie to you again, so I can't. It's true. You, Kimberly Anne Possible, are a Vampire Slayer.'

Kim's jaw slowly fell as he saw realisation dawn in her eyes.

'I am your watcher, Its my job to train you, to teach you how to fight the nightmares and to ready you for whatever you face. Save for school stuff you know what I'm like with that.'

A half smile played about her lips. 'So what can you teach me.'

'A few little things. I might not be good with languages and all that book stuff but I am a master of the monkey stile of martial arts and black belt in at least three others. How else do you think I was able to keep up with you?'

'You could have told me.' She pouted

'Then you would have asked why. Which leads us back to…'

'I get the picture Ron.' She pouted even more, Ron loved it when she did this to get her own way. 'Is that it? You're a great fighter?'

'No I know a little magic.' He held his hands up when she turned so fast that he wouldn't have been surprised if her head fell off. 'Nothing big, I can float pencils and I know some healing spells but that's about it.'

'All of it Ronald Dean Stoppable. All of it!' She demanded.

'Okay, If I concentrate I can call a magic sword called the lotus blade and I know a shockwave spell. Aside from one curse that's it I swear.' He let his hands drop.

'What's a magick shockwave?' she looked curious.

'First of all its "magic" not "magick". I mean do you put a "K" in at the end of music?'

'I guess not.' Kim looked embarrassed.

'As for what it is, think of it as a long range punch. I send it to someone and I might as well be there with a baseball bat hitting them.'

'That sounds useful.'

'It is but I've never been able to get it to work right. That curse I told you about, well it brings bad luck…' Ron looked at his feet.

'No way! All those times you tripped up in the middle of missions and stuff was because you cursed yourself!' Kim began to laugh and Ron tried to fight down a smile.

'Yes.' It wasn't long before they were both laughing.

* * *

In the front Dawn had given the sleeping Rufus to Xander and was driving most of the way. When their two passengers began laughing Dawn caught Xanders eye and they silently laughed at the two on the backseat.

End chapter 3


	5. Chapter Four

Chosen Destiny  
Chapter 4

Kim got home late, or very early depending on how you look at it. While she and Ron got a little sleep in the car her parents insisted that she went strait to bed after cleaning up.  
It was late morning by the time she dragged herself out of bed, with no missions from Wade and the events of yesterday still going around in her mind she needed time to think. Half way through brunch Ron came by looking very tired.'You alright Ron?'

He covered a yawn 'No sleep, not good.'

'So what's the plan for today? Mom and Dad are at work and the Tweebs are with him.'

'Training. After breakfast.' With that he made himself something to eat.

He was half way through eating when Kim decided to tell him what she was thinking of for that morning. 'Ron you have today to convince me about this whole Slayer thing. If I don't believe you drop it. Alright? Say you made a mistake or something.'

He looked at her something in his eyes told her this was important, 'KP, I promise by this time tomorrow you will believe every word I have said. Deal?'

'Deal. So training, what's that? You teach me how to sick a piece of wood in a guy?'

'No. First I teach you restraint, then how to stick some wood in a guy. But before all that the amazing Ronald invites you to a magic show.'

'This is where you prove to me that you can do magic.'

'Sure, you want proof and I can show you proof.' Ron picked up a knife. 'What will happen if I drop this?'

'It will fall.' Kim rolled her eyes and saw something with the corner of her eye. It was so mind boggling she refused to look again.

'Will it? What do you think Rufus?'

The hairless-mole-rat was floating at head height, he shook his head and squeaked a 'No'.

'Lets try it shall we.' Ron dropped the knife it fell for a moment before it wobbled in the air. Rufus also began to wobble.

Kim adamantly refused to look at either of the impossible things that were happening instead she was looking at Ron's face. She was so focused on not looking to her right or left that at first she didn't notice the sweat that was building on Ron's forehead. After a few seconds she could tell he was breathing heavily. 'Ron are you really doing this?' She finally looked around.

He just nodded and reached out for the knife and Rufus. Plucking them out of the air he put them down on the table before slumping in his seat. 'Yes Kim that was magic, before you ask that's all I can do.'

'That was real magic. I mean there was no tricks or anything you can really make things float by thinking it.'

'Emotional control and a lot of concentration. It's hard but I can do it.' He started to finish his food. Kim picked up the knife and examined it, it was a normal knife, kind of blunt and covered in finger prints but no wires or funky stuff. 'Now that that's over with come on.' He stood up and took her hand in his. Half pulling, half guiding her they left the house. Rufus was perched on Ron's shoulder.

'Where we going?' She asked a little in awe of him for a moment, was she beginning to believe?

'My house. The basement is kited out for training.' He shrugged.

'Basement? The top secret, your mother won't let anyone down there even if somehow their best hair clip just happens to fall down there, basement.'

'Yes that basement KP. By the way did you really think Mom would fall for that?'

Kim knew she didn't have to answer, her face went bright red all on its own. 'So your mom knows about this stuff?'

'Sure, why do you think I call Rupert "uncle", he's her older brother.' They had made it to his house and instead of going inside they went around the back. The trap door was pad locked shut as always, Ron reached in his pocket and pulled out a key. After opening it they went down the short fight of steps. The only light came from the open door behind them.

After a she reached the bottom Ron, who was behind her closed the doors. After a moment in the dark the lights came on. The floor was empty but the walls were cluttered one was covered in what looked to be target boards some simple circles others in the shape of people, another was concealed behind a bookshelf stocked with books at least two deep. The wall that was dominated by the steps had training equipment stacked against it, punching bags, a vaulting horse and what looked to be a coat rack were easy to make out. There were also wood cut outs in the shape of people piled against everything.

While she was looking around Kim saw Ron pick up a bag from the foot of the stairs and walk with it to what was the final wall, it also looked the blandest of the four walls. Two old cabinets and three chests and that was it. She inspected the targets, able to make out lots of different holes in them, when she saw him pull out the pump action crossbow he used last night out of the bag.

'They gave you that then?' she asked.

'And the sword you used. That was all they could do, things are going to be difficult for a bit with supplies and such. Good thing this is a quiet town.' He opened one of the cabinets. It was half full of quarterstaffs and axes. He put the crossbow on the bottom of the cabinet and closed it.

'Where did you get all this stuff?' Kim asked as he pulled out the sword.

As he opened he second cabinet he answered, 'Demon arms dealers. One, Dorigon, passes through every other month. Convinced him that you were a demon hunter. He's a good guy and knows he'll be the first one to die if anything goes wrong.'

This cabinet was full of different swords some huge others barley a hand span long. 'I thought that I was some kind of vampire and demon killer? Why wouldn't I kill this weapons demon guy.'

'Not all demons are evil KP just like not all humans are good. You have to learn the difference. But most of the good ones like to lay low, when in doubt kill it. That's your best bet.' He walked over to the punch bag. 'We'll start here,' pulling on a rope next to it caused the punch bag to move down a rail on the ceiling until it was near the middle of the room. 'Punch it. As hard as you can.'

She did so, and was shocked at how it flew backwards, almost hitting the ceiling. So shocked that she didn't move when it came swinging back…

'Oww!' She had landed on her back. Rising to her elbows she glared daggers at Ron and Rufus, who were dubbed up laughing. 'You knew that would happen!'

'Of course I did. That's proof number two that you're a Slayer Kim.' He walked over to her and helped her up. 'I'm going to put a dummy on the other side of this bag KP. The point is you have to punch the bag hard enough to touch it with out knocking it over. When you've done that I move the dummy closer.'

'Sounds exciting.' She didn't hide the sarcasm.

'It would be next time you try hanging off the rafters during cheerleading practice. This is all about self control. What just happed was your first lesson, too much power and you can get hurt. Remember that. If you ever learn anything else that is important.'

* * *

It was a long afternoon each time she thought she had it right the bag would ether move too short or too long. After forever she reached a point where she only moved the bag an inch. At which point Ron moved the bag back and she had to find the right amount of strength to use all over again. 

'Kim it's past five, time to stop.'

'Thank God!' she exclaimed

'Did someone promote me when I wasn't looking?' Ron asked dead pan.

Kim laughed at that. This new side of Ron's was a lot wittier with comebacks and she found reassuring that he still could make her laugh. 'You still up for dinner with us?'

'Always, but after dinner there is one more piece of proof that you're a Slayer.'

'But it will be dark by then…'

'Exactly'

* * *

Jim and Tim ran into the house and to their room, after avoiding all the security traps (or junk depending on who you were) they deposited their bags, ran down stairs and sat in front of the TV. 

Half an hour later Kim and Ron came in. The twins watched as Ron barely glanced at them and held on to the bag he was carrying tighter. In their own language they agreed to investigate.

Unfortunately Ron wasn't as careless as they hoped. During dinner their Dad asked Kim and Ron how their day went. While he was distracted Jim slipped under the table intent on getting into the bag. From Tim's perspective Ron lent back at just the right moment for Jim to get the goods. From Jim's Ron's legs struck like snakes, catching him in a vice grip around the neck. In the seconds that followed Tim wondered what was keeping this brother while Jim wondered how much longer he could go with out breath.

'Kim? What's your brother doing?' Ron asked calmly.

Finally released Jim catapulted up and made a brief excuse about dropping his fork and trying to find it. In quiet tones he told his brother about Ron's reaction and the meal moved on.

When dinner had finished The twins went to the living room and started planning.

'Jim, Tim I doubt that the fork fell into my bag.' Ron's calm voice shocked the brothers, they never heard him approach. 'You two are too curious. Next time you stick your hand in someone else's business you might not get it back. Hear me?'

'Yes. We're sorry Ron, we won't do it again.'

'Good.' He smiled at them

Just then Kim came down the stairs. 'We're going out for a bit.' She shouted to her Mom and Dad in the kitchen.

'Don't be too late Kimmie-cub.'

'We won't' Ron shouted back as they left.

After a few minuets the twins looked at each other. 'Should we follow them?'

'Yes. Should we tell mom and dad?'

'No' and they ran after the two teens.

* * *

Ron lead Kim to the cemetery. He tried to keep it a surprise but half way there she guessed. 

'So we hang around here for a while and you try to convince me that this person is a vampire.' They had stopped next to a fresh grave.

'Yep.' Was all Ron said before pulling the wooden stake from the bag and a knife. For a while he whittled and honed the point of the stake while leaning against a tree.

Time passed slowly in the cemetery, the more Kim stood there the more nervous she was. She could feel something building in the atmosphere. It was infuriating that all Ron did was lean against a tree and sharpen sticks. 'That's it! We must have been here for hours…'

Rufus ran out of Ron's pocket and handed him a watch 'One and a half.' Ron noted looking at it.

'Huh?'

'One and a half hours KP.' He blew on the tip of the stick and threw it to her, she caught it easily. 'Get ready. It's about time.' He handed the watch back to Rufus who ran back into his pocket.

'No it isn't Ron. I'm going. There is no way a vampire is going to crawl out of that grave.' Kim pointed at it, the same instant a clawed hand burst through the top soil.

* * *

Behind two gravestones the twins were literally paralysed with fear.

* * *

Ron watched Kim's face as it lost all expression of thought. 'Right Kim trial by fire time! Slay the vampire and live. It's that simple.' 

The vampire shook the dirt off his cheap suit before looking at the scared Slayer and growling.

You can stake it any time now KP, in the heart. You know, the heart? Just to the left of the centre of its chest?'

She didn't move, only whimpered as the vampire reached out for her neck grasping her roughly.

Knowing that only he could save Kim this time he fell back on to his back up plan. Reaching into the bottom of the bag he grasped the composite steal/plastic handle of what he was looking for.

* * *

Kim knew that this was a nightmare and that she would wake up any time now. What if it wasn't? she couldn't remember falling asleep. Wha if this was real? She couldn't think straight, every nightmare she ever had replayed in her mind. This was a vampire, it was gong to bite her and she was going to die. That was the end and all she could do was be terrified at the reality of the situation. 

An explosion came from Ron, the arm that held her neck vanished and the vampire stumbled back. Another explosion cut off the vampire at the knees. Ron walked in front of her, cocking the shotgun in his hand before planting his foot on the vampire's chest and firing another shot into its other leg. 'Believe me now Kim?'

'It… It's all true. Everything?'

'Sorry KP it is. Pop quiz; how do you kill a vampire.'

'Wooden stake, sunlight, fire and beheading.' She answered automatically.

'Top of the class!' He moved his foot to the vampire's face and, half crouched, he put the shotgun against its neck. Rufus scampered down is leg and ran for the tree. 'This is beheading, with a shotgun.' He pulled the trigger. The vampire arched its back before exploding in a cloud of dust.

'Is that it, are we finished?' Kim hoped and prayed that was so.

'No, I really am sorry Kim but there's one more going to rise tonight. And there's always the one who sired them. I think one more would be enough for tonight. Cracking the gun again he dropped it. 'This one your flying solo for Kim. I wish I could help but its not my place to interfere.'

'What?' She asked clutching the stake tight to her chest.

'From what I can tell the grave is about ten feet that way. No idea when it will rise so hurry.'

She looked from Ron to the grave he indicated, then back to the now empty grave.

'You can do it KP. You are a Slayer it's your destiny to save this world from the likes of them. Go.'

Mutely she nodded and walked to the mound of fresh dirt.

* * *

Ron watched her face her nightmares, over the years she had told him everything. The only thing she feared her whole life were the nightmares she was plagued by almost every night. Wincing he held his foot that was still smoking. Feeling proud of his Slayer, his Kim, he watched as she shook, standing over the grave. He wanted to run to her, take the stake from her hand and kill the thing that was rising even now. More than anything else in the world he wanted to help her, protect her from those nightmares made flesh. But he could not. 

She was ready for it this time and after stepping back, charged the vampire back into the ground. Ron watched her beat it over the head with the stake before plunging it deep into the vampires chest. She stood up at stared down at the vampire before turning to Ron

'The heart is to the left of the breast bone KP.' He sighed straightening up. Ron watched as she pulled the stake out and tried again. 'Kim. His left, not yours.' Silently he wondered if any other watcher had this trouble. 'That's better.' Finally the vampire dissolved into dust as Ron picked up Rufus.

* * *

The twins saw their sister stake the dead man. Looking at each other for a split second they ran as fast as their legs could carry them back home. Without saying anything to their parents they barged past them before locking themselves in their room.

* * *

Ron walked Kim back to her house. The trip was in silence as she came to terms with the drastic changes in her life. Outside her house she looked at Ron, 'Is it true that they can't come in with out being invited?' 

'Yes. I'll see you tomorrow KP.

'Ron… Ron I'm sorry I should have believed you. Are we training tomorrow?'

'Only if you want to.'

'I'll tell you in the morning,' she kissed him on the cheek before going to the door. 'Good night Ron.'

'Night KP. Remember, you can fight nightmares now.' He gave her an encouraging smile before bowing his head and leaving.

Upon entering the house she found her father waiting for her. 'Where did you and Ronald go?'

'Why?'

'Your brothers followed you.' Kim gasped as her father continued. 'They came back like the demons of hell were chasing them and locked themselves in their bedroom.'

'I'll talk to them.' She admitted.

'First you tell me what happened. Now young lady.'

Faced with the truth she knew she couldn't tell him what really happened. Telling him they spent the whole day practicing was one thing. What she was practicing for was quite another. 'I had a nightmare last night and it spooked me. Ron set something up that showed me how silly it was. That's what he was talking about, the tweebs must have been as scared as I was at first and ran before Ron told me what was going on.'

'Go tell your brothers that, they insist you're the only person they'll talk to.'

Outside their room her mother was pleading with them to let her in. 'Mom, I'll do it. You go down to Dad he'll tell you what's happened.'

'Try to talk sense into your brothers Kim.' Her mother went downstairs.

'Tweebs. You let me in right now or I take the door down, you hear me?'

The door opened very slowly. She pushed her way past them and shut the door. 'We're sorry.' We should have listened to Ron.' 'We won't do it again.' They blurted at her.

'What did you see?' She asked in a quiet voice hoping she could pass things of as easily as she did with dad

'A hand came from that grave.' Jim said

'Ahh, you see…' she started.

'It grabbed you and Ron killed it with a shotgun.' Tim finished to Kim's dread.

'Then Ron told you to kill the other one.' Said Jim.

'It took three tries but you got it.' Finished Tim

'It turned to dust.'

'So did the first one.'

'Were they vampires?' The two said in unison.

'Oh boy.' She held her head in her hands.

End chapter 4

There you go. The next chapter is ready for posting but I'm off on holiday for a week. Expect it then.


	6. Chapter Five

Chosen Destiny  
Chapter 5

Authors note:  
This repost fixes some very bad formatting errors from the original sorry about them.

* * *

Ron was sleeping comfortably. Or at least he thought he had been. 'Morning sleepy.' The impossibility chirpy Kim Possible said from the foot of his bed. 

'Is it? My brain tells me its before seven on a Sunday. Oh look so does my clock. This isn't morning KP, this is torture.' He joked with her before planting his face firmly in his pillow.

'Seven is morning Ron, I've been up since five.'

'That because you don't need to sleep for eight hours each day.' Pulling his face out of the soft oblivion that was calling to him Ron jumped out of bed. 'Alright Kim, something I've got to know. Do you believe me?'

'Yes.' She said without hesitating.

'Good. What do you want to do today. Training might be an idea but it is up to you.'

'I think I should be training.'

'Okay. I'll have a shower get changed and we can work on your style.' Ron smiled.

'Sure, oh…' Ron could guess what was coming, 'Did-I-mention-that-my-two-Tweeb-brothers-followed-us-last-night-and-now-know-all-about-me-  
and-vampires-and-demon-stuff.' She blurted out in one breath. Next she would change the subject to hide what she just said. 'Ron I think you should ware your mission clothes, if your going to help me practice fighting.

'No need KP. I'll be fine but I notice you took your own advice.'

* * *

'Well yes of course.' Kim resisted jumping up and down, it worked. Ron missed the most important thing. Next she could blame him for not listening and he would be in the wrong. She flashed him the most innocent smile she could muster before almost skipping out of the bedroom. 

'Send them up would you. I'll talk to them after my shower.'

She stopped at the door as if the rug had been pulled from under her. 'Wha…?'

'The Tweebs, send them up here just after I get dressed please. Thanks.' He gently pushed her past the threshold and closed the door. Still stunned she headed for the stairs. She was at the top of them when she realised Ron hadn't fallen for it, half way down she realised he had somehow beaten her at her own game. A wicked smile spread across her face, things between them were getting interesting.

* * *

The twins stood in the room. For the first time in their lives they weren't sneaking around, anyone who knew them would think they were dead. The two chatter boxes weren't talking. Actually they were, they discovered that they could silently talk to each other if they thought along the same lines. Neither liked the grin that was plastered across their sisters face, or the dangerous glint in her eye as she told them to go up to this room. 

Last night Kim told them about the things in the night, now they agreed she was just as scared as they were. She told them of the way you're helpless against them and how all you want to do is run but your legs don't work. Of how you want to fight but your arms are immobile, and when you want to scream in fear as it rips the words from your neck and drains you dry. At the time they thought she was trying to spook them but the more they talked about it the more they understood.

She was telling the truth, how she knew and why she was so terrified was something they had to ask Ron.

'Next time someone warns you to stay out of others business you'll listen.' He came in towing his hair dry. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and carrying his PJ's in his free hand.

'We're sorry Ron' They said in unison.

He gave Rufus, who was curled up on his pillow, a black look. 'It's too late for that and we both know that.' They looked at him as he reached into his wardrobe. 'Don't try to kid us boys, both me and Kim know. You're more one person than two. But that's not the issue here. Has she told you about my role in all this is?'

'No.' Once again in unison.

'Has she told you her part in this?' He pulled on a dark shirt.

'She's supposed to fight demons, something to do with destiny she didn't explain it well.' They watched him stretch his muscles and loosen his joints.

'That's probably because she doesn't know enough herself.' They winced as he cracked his neck to one side. 'I've a suggestion on how you can help, but first things first. Follow me.'

* * *

Ron took the tweebs with him to the basement where he found Kim practicing against the punch bag She was giving it her all but Ron could easily see the flaws in her moves. 

'Kim before you brake that there's something we all need to talk about.'

'What?' She turned around.

'The origins of the Slayer and why she's needed.'

'Your uncle told me already, to kill vampires. Now you've proven their real I need to practice so I can stake them. That's what today's all about.'

'First to practice you must know what you can do and what you are. You have the rest of your life to get the fighting part right.' Ron paced up and down looking at Kim and her brothers as they exchanged glances. 'My uncle's much better at this than me but here goes…

'When this world was spun out of nothingness this universe was in turmoil. First to live here were the dinosaurs, they grew from the slime and the simple germs and evolved into the giant lizards who's fossilised remains we see in museums today. They were supplanted, not by the human but by the demon. Those called the old ones who matched dinosaurs for size but also had much greater intelligence and many who mastered the earliest magic's. They were God-kings who warred with each other to prove who had the greater power. They were immortal, forever fighting for dominion but the forces that made the dinosaur still existed. To the old, true-blood, demons this primitive life was nothing more than slime but all too soon that changed. Mankind grew out of the slime and replaced the demon. To all things there is a time and the demon's time was ending. Forced from this universe they took up residence in other worlds, other dimensions.

'It is said that the last demon to leave this world fed on the blood and flesh of a human, infecting the corpse with part of itself. The result was the first vampire. It fed on others, killing some and mixing it's blood with others to create more. They feed off mankind's blood, waiting for the time of man to end and the old demons to return.'

'So where do I fit in to all this?'

'I was just getting to that Kim. A group of wise men saw the vampire as the threat it was. Together these Shadow-men, as they were called, took a young girl and chained her to the earth. Using the oldest magic's they called forth a great power and gave it to this girl, that became know as the Primitive.'

'So she volunteered?' Kim asked.

'No KP, she didn't. She was the first chosen one, the first Slayer from whom all are descended. Since then there have been countless Slayers, every generation one girl in the whole world is infused with the same power that was given to the first Slayer. Some say that was the original idea of the Shadow-men but who it is that chose the next Slayer throughout the aeons has always been a mystery. As for the Shadow-men they died out but others took up their endless task. They called themselves the watchers. A group of people who took it upon themselves to guide the Slayer in her destiny.' Ron levelled a gaze at Kim before turning to her brothers 'Kim is a Slayer, I am her watcher.' He explained.

'I… If there was only suppose to be one who were we fighting in that hotel?' The poor girl looked shell shocked.

'That brings me up to recent events. About eight years ago Buffy Summers was chosen to be the next Slayer. Cutting a long story short she wasn't exactly you run of the mill Slayer. After first facing perhaps the most powerful two vampires in existence in her first year and a half and wining she became a living legend. Over the years she has faced the worse the forces of darkness has had to offer including a rogue demon Goddess, a true-blood demon and most recently the First. She is said to be the greatest Slayer that will ever be. I think you'll be better but never mind that.  
'You asked why there's suddenly more than one Slayer in the world. To put it simply she was involved in an all out war with the original evil. It would take too long to explain what the hell I'm talking about but think of it this way. The devil is said to have been seduced by evil… It's the thing that seduced him. Well the First Evil declared war not only on Buffy Summers but on the entire Slayer line. It sent it's minions to kill of every one connected to the Slayer line ether by marriage or blood. You were on the list KP, as was your entire family. Three of its minions came here, I was able to stop them. Summers decided to gather the Potential Slayers in one place to protect them, her home town of Sunnydale. The watchers council was attacked and destroyed leaving only a few of us left. After talking with my Uncle it was decided that you should stay away from Sunnydale. If anything went wrong there the had to be a Slayer. You, Kim, were the backup plan.  
'It wasn't needed. Using an ancient weapon forged by a previously unknown cult, that worshiped the first Slayer as a Goddess, Summers had her best friend cast a spell that activated every potential Slayer on the planet. With an army of super powerful girls to back her up she was able to stand up against the First's forces and defeat them.'

'What would have happened if she lost?' The twins asked.

'First of all The forces that were defeated would have gone looking for the Slayers and then killed or enslaved the entire of humanity. Kim could you practice against the punch bag while I have a word with your brothers?'

'Sure Ron.' She stood up and went to the bag in a daze. 'Hey where's Rufus?'

'Still asleep.' The tweebs answered.

Ron hid a smile and turned to them 'You two, come here.' He walked to the bookcase that dominated a wall. 'I can never be a great watcher. I'm good at things like fighting and first aid but I can't do anything about the research side of things. You two are brilliant, how many other ten year olds can build a portable phaser?' He snorted. 'It's also a long standing tradition that relatives of a Slayer become Watchers themselves.'

'You want us to help you fight demons?' asked Jim.

'No and if I find that you ever start I'll make you regret it. What I'm asking you to do is research demons for us. This is the closest you will ever get to a demon, reading about it.'

'Is this a good idea?' asked Tim

'Probably not and if anyone ever found out I'd be in hot water faster than you can say "Ron soup".'

* * *

Kim overheard what her best friend told her brothers. When he came back to her side she asked him why he did it if he would get in trouble for it. 

'To keep them out of trouble KP. By the time they finish the first book they'll avoid demons like nothing else on Earth. The only way to train you is if we spar.'

'I'm not going to fight you Ron. I'm one of these Slayer things and your, well your just Ron.'

'Then it should be easy, after you.' Ron took a few steps back and held his hands wide, then placed one foot ahead of the other. Kim brought her fists up and stepped around him.

Instead of pivoting Ron just moved his head to follow her with his eyes. She tested him by taking a few steps towards him but he stood immobile and side on. Another faint and he still stood like a statue. 'I thought we were sparing?' She dropped her guard.

He moved faster than she was ready for, taking the leading leg out from under her she shifted all of her weight to her other one. Lunging quickly Ron's shoulder barge floored her. 'Sorry I was waiting for you. Never drop your guard.' He said and danced out of the way. Now he was in a classic stance with one hand in front of the other and legs slightly bent. Enraged Kim charged him, clawing herself from the floor.

Taking a swing with all her power she sent her fist sailing at his face. Ron wrapped his fingers around her moving wrist and used his other hand to stop her head. Locking her arm in place he once again lashed out at her knee, this time she hopped over his leg. That gave him the opportunity to pull her down, planting her face in the floor. This time he twirled away.

'Your throwing too much at me KP. Slow down and think about what your doing before you jump in.' he took another stance ' and again…'

* * *

Tim and Jim were only half reading the books Ron had suggested. They were watching the training match. It had started pretty badly for Kim, and it didn't get much better. She would attack, Ron would throw her to the ground and then explain what happened. Each time Ron would take her down fast, he never gave her the chances she needed. 

From what they could see Ron wasn't faster, or stronger. He used their sisters strength against her, something she wasn't ready for. If they were honest the only reason Ron was winning was that he seemed to know all the tricks.

Near the end Kim was getting better, every so often getting a few jabs in before she was floored. They had a few brakes during which Ron would list the weapons in the cabinets or send Rufus (who came down some time during the first bout) for some sandwiches from the kitchen. It was getting late when they started again. Ron was breathing heavily and he wasn't as fast as before, Kim was still getting better and it was only a matter of time before the tricks ran out.

Kim swung wide, forcing Ron off balance. She was probably too exhausted herself to notice just how much power she used. Head butting him from out of nowhere she stepped back as he fell to his knees. Taking the advantage she kneed him in the chest. For a second he flew from the ground, landing a few feet away. 'Oh my God! Ron!' she dived to his side.

'That was good KP. Very good.' He got up.

'I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking…'

'Stop apologising. You're a fast learner and that's nothing to be embarrassed about.'

'But I heard something crack.' She looked concerned.

'I'll be fine but I think we're getting tired. Tell you what its something like four o'clock. If we call it a day and I meet you at your house about ten we do a quick patrol and say that's all?'

'Sounds good, are you sure your alright.'

'I will be when I get my breath back. See you later tonight KP.'

'What about us?' The twins asked clutching onto the books they had been slowly going through.

'Thanks for reminding me. Kim I have a gift for you, last book at the bottom.' As she turned from him he held his hand to his mouth and hid a cough, when he moved his hand away he was grimacing. A globule of blood fell from his mouth and into his hand. 'Tweebs, you can take those books with you just don't tell anyone about them. Alright.' He glanced at Kim and implied that the books weren't the only thing they were to keep secret.

'S… sure Ron.' Said Jim.

'No one would believe us anyway.' Said Tim.

'A Slayer's handbook? Ron what's the point?' Kim turned to face Ron.

'To be honest I don't know myself but every Slayer needs one.' He put his bloody hand in his pocked and was visibly gulping.

'I'll find out. Come on Tweebs, see you later Ron. Bye.'

'Bye KP.' He smiled. The twins silently worried about Ron but said nothing to their sister as the three of them left the basement.

* * *

It had gone ten and Kim glanced at the clock again. Where was he? 

Half past ten came and went, still no Ron. Her brothers came down from their room and sat next to her. 'This isn't like him, When he says ten he means it.'

'He was awful tired after sparing with you.' Said Jim.

'Why didn't he say something then. We could of called it off.'

'He didn't want to worry you…' said Tim before Jim stopped him.

'Why would he being tired worry me. I'm supposed to be faster and stronger than him.' She looked at them harshly. They said nothing but she could see there was something they were not telling her. 'Spill it. Now tweebs or face the consequences.'

The silence was deafening. 'He's hurt.' Said Jim finally. Kim's world came crashing down around her. She knew that Ron would try and protect her, even from herself.

Like a bullet she ran down the empty streets, out running cars in her haste. Coming to a stop outside his house she knocked on the door. His mother answered. 'Kimberly come in.'

'Is Ron okay, I didn't mean to hurt him.'

'It's alright Kimberly, the watchers guidelines tell him not to fight with the Slayer and so did I. He wouldn't listen.' She guided Kim to the living room. Ron lay there on the couch his chest and head swathed in strange smelling bandages. Rufus sat on the arm of the couch, wrapping another bandage around Ron's head.

'Did I do that?' Her voice was only a whisper but it sounded loud in her ears.

'He'll be fine. By the morning his ribs will have healed and his head clear. He,' Mrs Stoppable smiled. 'They know their medicine.'

She couldn't see for tears 'I did that, Ron I'm so sorry… I'm…'

'I though I told you to stop apologising KP. You did good.' He smiled at her as he opened his eyes. 'I don't think I can make a patrol tonight let's forget about it. Night KP.'

'Good night Ron.' She said before kissing his cheek and running back home. Hating herself with every step.

End Chapter 5.


	7. Chapter Six

Chosen Destiny  
Chapter 6

Ron walked up the drive to Kim's house, under his shirt he was still wrapped up in layers of bandages but his broken ribs had healed to a point where they were more for safety's sake than actual medical need. He thanked whatever God was responsible for giving him accelerated healing and his mother for teaching him the healing spells that he practiced most of the night again and then knocked on the door.

'Hi Ronald, your late.' Her mother answered

'Pardon Mrs P.'

'Kim went to see Monique almost an hour ago.'

'Thanks, I'll try to catch up with her in school. Later.'

'Bye Ronald.' He walked to the end of the drive before turning and heading to the mall. It was too early for school to start so the only place she could meet Monique would be Club Banana.

When he got there he found Monique in the shop, checking the stock on the shelves. 'Oh hi Ron.'

'Hi Mon. Where's Kim?'

'You just missed her. She's headed to school already. I've got a free so I'm pulling some over time.'

'Cool. See you there.'

Outside he pulled Rufus out of his pocket, 'Wan'ta bet we'll just miss Kim before class?'

The mole rat shuck it's little head 'No bet, Kim hiding.'

'Thanks for the confidence vote little buddy.'

* * *

'It's alright he's gone.' 

Kim poked her head from out of the changing rooms 'Thanks Mon.'

'Never mind that. What's going on with you two? Where have you been the last two days?'

'It's a long story. I've been training with Ron.' Kim blinked out more tears as she came out of the stall, the last day's events still fresh in her mind.

'And now you won't even see him, are you two falling out?'

'NO NEVER!' The thought caused a almost physical pain right next to her heart. 'I got carried away and I hurt him.'

'He looks fine now…'

'You didn't see him last night,' Kim was crying again but didn't care what Mon saw. 'I almost killed him Monique and he wouldn't accept my apologies. I'd beg him if I thought it would work.'

'Why didn't he accept what you said?'

'He said it was no big, he wouldn't even let me finish.'

'Ron looks fine now. It probably was a "no big". I think your panicking over nothing. I really do have a free but you don't, now get!'

'What if…' Kim started

'What if the sky turns purple? What if the sun orbited the Earth? Look girl even if those things happen Ron will still care for you and still be your best bud.' Monique firmly pushed Kim out of the shop and closed the doors.

* * *

It was lunch time and Ron picked a vantage point near Kim's locker. She absolutely had to go in there. There was no way she could avoid him this time. Moments after the bell Rufus gave him a signal from his own vantage point on the other side of the hall before keeping out of sight. She crept up to the locker and sped through the combination. Using the more stealthy side of his training Ron picked up Rufus as he slid behind her and folded his arms.

* * *

Kim fought an internal battle, one half of her wanted to run to Ron and talk to him. The other half wanted to hide and never come out into the light of day let alone see her best friend. She knew that side was being stupid, cowardly and selfish but it was still winning the battle. Almost growling at the victor Kim closed and locked the cabinet only to turn around and run into something as immovable as a wall. 'Ron…' 

'You've been busy, what's up KP?'

'What's up?' How could he ask that I almost killed him last night! She thought. 'I've been thinking, I don't want to be this Slayer person.'

'I don't want to be Ron Stoppable.' He said plainly.

'Why? Don't you want to be my friend?' She could almost feel her heart breaking.

'It's exactly the same as you not wanting to be a Slayer…'

'Ron you can't kill anyone by accident. I can. People like you.' She looked at his feet.

'That's not the worst beating I've taken and it won't be the last. The first rule of a Slayer is the first commandment, with a twist.'

'huh?'

' "Thou shalt not kill nether man nor beast. Thou may only kill those whom are nether" Only two Slayers in history have killed a mortal man. The first is said to have gone insane and staked herself. The other was Faith, she also went insane and became a homicidal maniac. Until she was stopped.' He shook his head. 'My point is you don't have it in you to kill, your nothing like Faith. What you are is a hero, a Champion and a good friend who is welcome to bash my ribs in anytime. Just not anytime soon okay?' He smiled goofily at her, it was so disarming that she burst out laughing.

'Deal.'

'Good, before we have to get to class, one question.'

'Shoot.' She was able to smile again as the cowardly side withered and vanished.

'What was your first Slayer lesson?' He asked as they turned and walked in the same direction to their classes.

'Huh, that whole punch bag not hitting too hard thing…' She dropped her head as she realised what the point was 'oh no.'

'Guess what we're doing tomorrow night.'

'The same thing we do every night?'

'Only if you keep on getting it wrong Pinky.'

'No way are you Brain.'

'I'll have you know that my brain is just as big as his.'

'But Ron, a mouse brain is only a couple of inches.' His sly smile answered back that he knew that. She sighed in an effort to not laugh.

'We have last period together. See you then.' He turned and headed to class 'One last thing Kim. Josh's party is tonight.'

'Yes?'

'He never invited me.'

'You said he did! He said he would!' she burst out

'I know and I'm sorry. I would have to refuse anyway I just thought I should let you know. Have a good party KP.'

She ran up to him and hugged him tight. 'Thanks Ron.'

'KP… Ribs not… healed fully… need to breath…'

'Oh god! I'm sorry.'

'It's alright but you do have to know your own strength one day.'

Kim spent the afternoon thinking about what Ron told her. Too many things were strange in her life. The villains and the world savege was bad enough but the whole new dimension of vampires and demons made things very difficult. Before she left she picked up the dress and present she had bought that morning from her locker.

Her quick stop of at home gave her the time to drop off her school stuff and to tell the tweebs to go and see Ron, something he asked her to do just after the last lesson.

Now she was outside Josh's house, looking around she noticed there wasn't that many cars parked near by.

* * *

Josh fidgeted. For the tenth time he glanced around making sure everything was in place. It was. Finally tonight he would get what he wanted for so long. 

A short knock came from the door. Opening it he saw Kim in a long dark blue dress that hung off her shoulders and ended just above her knees. 'Hi Kimmie.'

'Hi Josh, sorry I'm late.'

'Not too late, come in.'

'Thank you. Here.' She handed him a large present. 'It's a couple of canvases and a new paint set, I hope that's alright.'

'Of course it is. Thank you.' He smiled. Yes, he would use them in his first new master piece. After tonight he will stun the world with them.

She looked around, 'I'm not the only one late I take it. You know if you had invited Ron he would have been on time.'

'I must have forgot, sorry I've had a lot on my mind.' Josh put down the present and reached for the cloth on the dresser.

'He said he wouldn't be able to come anyway.' She turned to him just as he hid the cloth behind his back. 'I can't believe I'm the only one here yet and I was late.'

'You were the only person I invited.' He admitted as the damp cloth was numbing his fingers.

'What…?' she started. Quickly he reached out and clasped the cloth to her nose and mouth, she struggled for a moment before she collapsed in is arms.

* * *

Kim began to come to, her face was cold and her eyes refused to open. She tried to move her hands only to find out that they were handcuffed behind her back and a pole of some sort was between them. Finally opening her eyes she looked around, she was in Josh's living room, facing his window. The pole she was chained to was metal and mounted in the floor quite crudely, all the furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room. The only other thing in the room dominated it, a large symbol was painted on the floor. It was surrounded by candles and what looked to be chicken feet. 'Your kidding. God please tell me this is a very, VERY bad joke.' She sighed. 

'I'm sorry its not.' Josh came into view. He was in some sort of robe and he looked a little sad.

'What the hell is going on?'

'Of all the people I know only you appreciate my art. Everyone else laughs at me. You don't know what that's like. You're the only one who takes the time to look at my work, my life.'

'So why am I the one who gets chained up.'

'It's one of the key points of the ritual. I must sacrifice someone dear to me and I get unlimited fame and glory.'

'Sacrifice? Josh you don't have to do this, your good enough all on your own. You don't need to hurt anyone.' If this wasn't a joke than something was seriously wrong with Josh.

'I'm not going to kill you Kimmie. Once I have summoned my master he will consume you and I will get what has been denied me for too long!' Kim almost flinched at the insane glint in his eyes

'Your master? When, exactly, did you lose your sanity? I asked purely out of interest you understand.'

'I'm not mad Kim. I'm desperate. Soon the demon lord Sencatar will be here and I will prove it to you, before he consumes your life and soul.' He turned around, facing the shape on the floor.

Kim felt something was building, a lot of power and in a flash of insight wondered if she could indeed sense supernatural events. Josh was muttering something in what sounded like ancient Latin, as he did a dark hole warped the air above the symbol on the floor. What sounded like a hundred thousand chitterling bugs clawed at the fabric of the universe and the hole grew bigger. The hole was the size of a man when it grew arms and legs, the bugs became louder.

In a horrific thunder clap of sound the bugs were silenced and the hole moulded into something else. It was big and scaly with snakes for hair in its head. Two big gnarled horns came from behind its ears and its mouth literally split its head into two portions. Raged wings were folded around its shoulders as a cloak. Kim almost wilted in terror, It was a demon, for real.

Bottling down her fear she looked into the demons molten red eyes. Projecting all the hatred and confidence she had. Then Kim clenched her fists behind her back, gathering all her strength.

'Full of sprit this one. I will enjoy feasting on her. Afterwards of course.' Its voice sounded like it was ripping its vocal cords apart.

'Just try it.'

'I shall little girl. I shall!'

'You'll lose.' She said quietly, trying to threaten the demon.

'Who do you think you are girl? The Slayer' His scornful laugh followed his words.

'Well now that you mention it…' With a jerk of power she snapped the handcuffs. Stepping to her right she grabbed the metal pole and pulled it out of the floor. In the same movement she brought it around and bent it on the demons head. As it stumbled back she swung with the other end, bending that too. A quick scissor kick to Sencatar's gut dubbed him over and then sent it flying out of the window behind it.

She tossed the pole away and jumped through the broken glass. The demon was rising. It said; 'A Slayer! How could I have been so foolish!' There was a note of panic in its voice.

Kim coldly went up to the demons head and grabbed it by the horns. With all her strength and speed she twisted and pulled at the same time.

Climbing back into the room she headed for Josh. 'You never needed this thing. you are good enough.' Dropping what she was still holding, she headed for the door. 'I hope you enjoy your present.' And with that she left.

* * *

Ron and Rufus had finished the oaths with the twins and found it quite amusing that they were so eager to help. They were going through an out of date copy of the Daemonus labarum, a guide to the more common demons that were found in the world, when Kim came down the stairs into the basement. 

'Hi Ron, Rufus, Tweebs.' She said before sitting on the bottom step.

'KP I thought you were at Josh's party.' Ron stood up and looked at her. Her bare calves were coated in a purple grunge and she looked like she had been pulled through a hedge.

'I was, things got bad.'

'I'm guessing a demon?' Ron said as Rufus came to Kim's legs and started cleaning them with a damp cloth.

'Some horned guy called Sencatar I think. Josh summoned it.'

The tweebs jumped to their feet. 'We'll look for it!' And they looked trough the bookshelf.

'Did he tell you why?' Ron asked trying to keep his voice even.

'No one likes his work. Apparently if he offered me to this demon lord Josh got what he wanted.'

'Idiot. Never trust a demon.' Ron couldn't hide the anger in his voice this time.

'I guessed that. Still I feel sorry for him, he just wanted to be noticed. I never realised how alone he is.' She looked down at her one clean leg and the pet that was starting on her other. 'Thanks Rufus'

'That's no excuse and you know it.' Ron said in regards to her first statement.

They sat in silence, dwelling on their thoughts as they watched Rufus finish his work. That was until the tweebs interrupted; 'Found him! he's a fear demon.' Said Tim

'He finds people who are insecure and feeds off their fear and paranoia. Twisting them into his slave.' continued Jim

'Then comes the sacrifice of a close friend, that would have been you.' Picked up Tim

'He feeds off the terror of the sacrifice and then threatens his slave to find more.' Said Jim, who passed the preverbal baton to his brother.

'With each sacrifice his grip on the slave is greater and he feeds of the slave until they are too twisted.'

'Finally he kills the slave and finds a new one.'

Ron shook his head, it was all standard demon practice. 'Any word on how to kill him?'

'Just a suggestion.' Tim said.

'Chop his head off.' Jim finished.

'Done.' Kim said in a hollow voice.

'With what?' The four watchers said in unison. All of whom then had to stifle a laugh at the look on her face.

'His horns.' She answered, still shocked at what had just happened.

'How do you behead a guy by his horns?' The tweebs asked in unison.

'Painfully, and violently I suspect.' Ron supplied

'Oh ouch.' Muttered Rufus.

'I was automatic, every thing happened on its own. I didn't even think about it and I just pulled… Is that what a Slayer does?' She said with more than a hint of sadness and loathing.

'Kim you did a good job. You saved Josh, yourself and anyone else who that demon would have killed. Stop this self pity trip right now!' Ron exploded. 'You sound like a child! Gha!' He stormed of to the furthest corner where he punched the solid stonewall. 'Can't you see that you're a force for good in this world. You've been gifted with the power to save the world and you're the one in control of it. You're Kim Possible first and a human second. Then comes your Slayer moniker, for the sake of all the Powers can't you understand that? You'll never be like Faith was.' Ron saw the look in her eyes and knew he had gone too far, he knew he had with the first thought but he had to make her understand.

'Thanks Ron. Your right "sorry" is a word I've used too much recently. I slayed my first demon and it felt good. That's what scared me.' He saw her eyes flash with conviction.

Ron smiled 'It's just the same as defeating those villains.'

'I see that now. However did you put up with all that whingeing'

Jerking his thumb at the tweebs he said 'They gave me a few pointers.'

End chapter 6


	8. Chapter Seven

Chosen Destiny

Chapter 7

'Hi Josh,' Said Ron as he sat down next to the artist.

'Oh Hi Ronnie. How you been?'

'Better than you from the look on your face. What's wrong man?'

'Same thing that's been wrong for the last week or so. You remember that piece of work a few weeks back? You know that one for career day?' Ron actually didn't, he reasoned that he was probably on a mission with KP on that day, but he said yes. 'Everyone who saw it hated it.'

'Why?'

'They didn't know it was mine. Got me thinking was the only reason people like my stuff because its mine? What then? How can anyone like what I do if they don't know me?' Josh slumped in his seat with a look of utter defeat.

'Wow. Sorry. Are you sure about that?

'Tell me the truth. If you didn't know something was done by me would you like it?'

'Josh I can't answer that. I have an idea though, paint something else and put it up without telling anyone who did it. That would give you the answer you need, it could just be you had a bad day when you did the other one. Everyone has one bad day in their lives.'

'Even Kim?'

'Oh yes, she has them too! Just try what I said if it works then it works and if it doesn't try again that's all anyone can ever do.'

Thanks man I owe you one.'

'No you don't.' Ron smiled at his friend and got up.

* * *

Kim over heard the whole conversation and could only stare at Ron as he came down next to her.

'What?' He asked pulling Rufus out of his pocket.

'Josh, that's what. Is something wrong with him?'

'Not anymore.' He replied.

'Hello? Earth to Ron! He tried to kill me last night and now you talk as if it never happened?' She didn't shout but it was hard not to stress the words.

'When the tweebs told me about the demon's party trick I suspected he'd be like this. If he was trying to hide it from me I'd know.'

'If he's not hiding what happened from you then…?' She left it hanging.

'He doesn't remember KP. You killed the demon controlling him and he's blacked everything to do with it out.'

'He doesn't remember what happened. Doesn't that usually mean he has lost it?'

'He probably forgot to stop going mad. Don't worry about it.' Ron dug into his meal.

'How can you be so blasé? We're sitting ten feet from someone who's sanity has gone on vacation!' It was getting increasingly difficult not to shout. Okay the guy had tried to sacrifice her to a demon, just about ending any feelings she MIGHT have given a chance in any other circumstances but that was no reason to advertise the facts.

Ron looked up his mouth full of food before he glanced at Rufus who said; 'Sanity not just gone… Just come back… Demon, bad, took Josh's senses… Now demon gone senses don't want to know what happened… forgot…'

'Kim,' Ron said after swallowing. 'The brain is strange. What we don't know can't harm us and our brains just edit it out if it can. Yours could, so can mine. Everyone's does, ever looked back at a discussion and wanted to change it.' He clicked his fingers. 'I know, remember that "C" you got one time?'

'I've never had a "C".' Kim responded indignantly.

'You got one, last year. We were on a mission and you forgot to hand in the assignment on time and all Barken could give you was a low grade.'

The teen hero was lost for words, a "C"? Never! Never in a million, million years! That was like NOT stopping Shego or the world turning to jelly, or…

Her train of thought was derailed by the sound of her Kimunicator. 'Hi Wade.' she answered.

'Hi Kim, got a new hit on the site. From local police this time and it's not a hoax, I checked.'

'Cool, Don't worry about the last mission I cleared everything up.'

'Do I get to find out?'

Kim looked at Ron who was out of the camera's view, he shrugged. 'It was no big Wade.'

'If its all the same to you I'll keep looking. I've narrowed it down to three computer hackers on the planet who can do that sort of thing. Ones me, the others some one in Japan and the thirds "Tara's memory".'

'Who' Kim asked

'The best hacker on the planet Kim, they once hacked the Pentagon. Story is they got in, got what they wanted and escaped and the government couldn't even tell what country they were from.'

Kim let out a low whistle as Ron got her attention. He mouthed the word "Willow" before smiling.

'So what's the sitch?'

'Oh right.' Wade turned to his screen and read from it. 'There's been some cult killings, hang on.' The long silence did not bode well. 'Forget it Kim, it's too dangerous.'

'Tell me anyway.'

'There's been a sudden increase in occult killings. Several dead bodies a night with the same M.O. Worst is that some of the bodies are dug up after they are buried, no one knows what's happened to them.'

'And we're getting this because?'

'There's a note from the state chef of police, it reads "Ronald, You know what's happening. Be careful." Mind explaining that?'

'Not here, not now.' The young watcher replied in his scary voice.

'Okay freaky…' Wade continued, 'The police want you to follow whoever is digging up the victims and inform them as to what's happening there.'

'I'll take it.'

'Are you sure Kim? This isn't your normal case. It's giving me the willies just reading it.'

Ron pulled out his Kimunicator and switched it on. 'Anything you can tell us about the dead bodies?'

'Like what?' Wade replied, he was obviously shaken at the change in Ron.

'Marks, features, were they mostly boys or girls. Stuff like that.'

'According to the coroners reports all the victims have two holes in them and have been drained of blood.'

'Anything else?'

'Some sort of mark is burned into a few of them, always the right hand. Those are the ones that disappear. This is what it looks like.' A grainy photo of a hand with a symbol scared on to it replaced Wade's image. It was a cross with rounded edges and a band running through it diagonally.

'Thank you Wade. That's very helpful. Do yourself a favour don't pursue this one yourself. Just tell Chef Hennery that Kim is on the case and things will calm down soon, one way or another.'

Kim rarely saw Ron like this, so confident and so certain he was in charge. Gone was her clown partner who often just failed to get in the way enough to help. He was now a watcher, her guardian, her teacher and still her best friend, her Ron. All she could think to sum up this revelation was one word, one that surprised her almost as much as Ron, Rufus and Wade, who missed the point of it. 'Finally.' She said in triumph.

'What was that?' Wade asked.

'Nothing, oh can you do something for me.'

'What?'

'Can you check my grades. Ron thinks I got a "C" once. I need you to prove I didn't.' She smirked at Ron who gave her a serous look back .

'Done,' said the Boy genius after a moment. 'oh hang on…'

* * *

'I just don't believe it! I can't!'

'Please Kim. We've been talking about it for the last ten hours, give it a brake.' Ron pleaded.

'But a "C"! A "C"! That's a Ron grade! Not a Kim grade! You strive for "C's" I achieve "A's".'

'I know your mad about my grade but it doesn't effect your average…'

'YOU got a "B"! A "B"! You beat me and I forgot all about it!' She shouted into the night sky.

'Kim why don't you shout a little louder, I don't think the vampires heard you that time.'

'Sorry, what time is it anyway?' she asked Ron's pocket.

Rufus poked his head out and told them it was half ten at night.

'Thanks, so Ron is it mostly like this?' Kim had to ask. They'd been "patrolling" for something like two and a half hours and the only thing to note was that she had been complaining almost non stop for that time.

'That's what I've been told. Have you got your stakes handy?' Kim checked her cargo pants pockets, two in each and there was one up the sleeve of her mission coat that was easy to get. 'Good.' Was all he said.

Another half hour passed and they came across what looked to be a young couple happily gazing a each other. Feeling slightly embarrassed at seeing them she looked away and into a shop window. As she turned the hairs on the back of her neck rose and almost crackled, then she saw what was on the window. The young man was a lone in the reflection. Spinning on her heal she saw the two of them walking away down an ally. 'We got vampire.' She said to Ron.

'Him or her?' He asked bringing his stake up.

'Her.' She answered letting the stake slide down her sleeve fall into her right hand.

'You ready for this?' Ron asked.

'I will be.' Kim hid the stake behind her back and walked down the same ally. 'urm Hi?' The two were making out, the vampire was inches away from the boy's neck.

'What you want girl?' He asked indigently.

'Your friend there really.'

'huh?' He turned to the woman who looked back with yellow eyes. The last Kim saw of him he was running and screaming in a very good impression of a hysterical girl.

'What did you do that for? Now I'm just going to eat you.' The vampire said in a strangely indifferent tone before charging.

Kim swept it's legs from under it and brought her stake down. The vampire blocked her arm and lashed out with a foot. Kim backed of and the vampire flipped up to its feet, Kim round house kicked it before it's feet hit the floor. Two punches to the vampire's head broke the bricks behind it and Kim drove the wooden spike deep into it's unprotected heart, and then coughed as she was covered in dust. 'Note to self; don't breath in when they do that.' She muttered.

* * *

Robert ran, he just ran for his life. Some where along the way he stopped screaming and started panting.

'Whoa there kid. You alright.' Said a unfashionable pail man leading a small group that he almost passed. He would have if the man hadn't reached out and grabbed him.

'Man you've got to help me! There was this girl, called Lucy I think, we were going someplace privet you know? Then this other girl came from nowhere, said she wanted something from Lucy then her face changed, Lucy's not the other one.' Robert felt incredibly foolish as he said it.

'What did this Lucy's face look like?'

'I can't describe it. It was all horrible and bumpy.'

'Something like this?' The dude's grip tightened as his face warped and twisted into the same sort of thing as Lucy's.

'No! No! Nooooooooo…' Robert screamed again before the monster bit into his neck…

* * *

'So boss? You think some new gang's trying to muscle in on our turf!' Said one of his toadies.

'No ones stupid enough to try that atom brain.' Dante answered. 'Everyone knows who I am and that this is now my town.' He dropped the empty corpse and licked his fangs.

'Then who dusted one of our babes boss?' The same meat head asked.

'I'm guessing Slayer, which is a good thing.'

'It is?'

'Of course. Three is the magic number after all.' The vampire master grinned before leading his minions the same way his last meal came from.

* * *

'Good job Kim, could have been quicker but not bad for a first run out.' Ron said with a degree of professionalism.

'Why thank you Sir.' His best friend responded with a bow. 'I live only to match your expectations.' There was a glint in her eye that told him she was teasing.

'And don't forget it young lady.'

The two of them laughed and left the ally. Just outside stood around a dozen people. All eyeing up the two of them like pieces of meat.

'Oh boy…' Muttered Kim.

'Well, well, well. Kim Possible I presume. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Duke Vladimir Dante and I have heard much about you.'

'Pleasure to meet you I'm sure. Vampire.' She replied in a tone of ice.

'Indeed my feisty young meal. Because of your rather rare flavour I shall give you a choice. Surrender and die quickly or chose to fight and spend the rest of your life regretting it. Admittedly the rest of your life would only be a few days, but they will feel a lot longer.'

'Thanks for the offer' Kim walked up to the tall vampire, Ron gripped his grappling hook launcher. 'Here's my answer!' Her knee went into his groin. Dropping him as his companions swarmed around.

Ron fired the launcher at a street light on the other side of the road. Flicking the pull switch he flew to the light sweeping Kim up along the way. 'Ron! We can take them!' she shouted

'Too many, they have the advantage.' He said as they landed.

'But Ron…'

'No "buts" KP. They'll tear you apart! We run now and fight later!' He pulled the reluctant Slayer for a step before she ran with him.

* * *

Kim reluctantly trudged up the steps to her bed room. She was disappointed at Ron. Hadn't she shown him she could handle herself? Pulling the five stakes out she put them next to her computer and hunted around for her pyjamas.

After getting changed she tried to settle down but her mind raced and she just couldn't get comfortable. She worried about what happened when she closed her eyes these nights.

Frowning she shifted her weight across her shoulders. She was just too wired to sleep and something told her there was only one way to stop the dreams. Changing back she put her sleeping clothes back and picked up the slayers weapons of choice from the table. 'I can do it.' she said.

'Do what?'

Her brothers were standing outside her half open door. 'Nothing important, I've got a mission to finish.'

'Slaying mission.'

'Sure, I have to go… get Ron… yes. I'm going to get Ron then I'm finishing the mission.' She hopped onto her window ledge and opened it. 'I'll be back before dawn.'

With that she jumped out of the window and ran back to town

* * *

Ron was flicking through a book on vampire masters, trying to see if the guy they met that night was as dangerous as he suspected. He found one entry that used the mark and the name:-

"Duke "Vladimir" Dante; born 1734, died 1762.  
"Killed two Slayers, one 1825 second 1946. Sires large amounts of minions and takes over towns quickly, murdering hundreds if not thousands before moving on. Prefers to let his abundant supply of minions destroy any threats to his power, including each other."

The rest just listed the towns villages even cities that he had destroyed over the centuries. Ron was glad he trusted his gut instinct and got Kim out of there before she did anything foolish.

Suddenly the cellar door opened and the Tweebs came down. 'Ron! Kim's gone off.' Said Jim

'She said she was coming here' finished Tim.

'Of course she did.' Ron said in a resigned tone before heading to one of the cabinets and opening it.

'What's happening?' the two asked.

'Kim thinks she's invincible. That's what.' He pulled out the pump action crossbow.

'She's gone after a vampire alone.' They said wide eyed with fear.

'A master vampire that's already killed two Slayers.' He shut the cabinet a bit too hard and it broke. 'I should have know, her ego is enough to blot out the sun. Come on Rufus.' He said to the hairless mole rat that was arming himself with his own diminutive weapons. 'You two stay here.' He said to the Tweebs before leaving.

* * *

Kim watched the two vampires laugh as they walked down the street. They were laughing at how she and Ron fled from them. Almost literally seeing red she dove at them from behind. Staking them both in the heart in one move. 

'Ha! Easy pickings.' She grinned to herself.

'Couldn't have said it better myself, my dear.' The duke's voice came from the shadows. He melted from the concealing darkness his face morphed into its demon shape. 'Lady's and gentlemen, dinner.'

From all around she herd chuckling laughter. Almost two dozen vampires followed their masters example. Kim had just enough time to realise how big a mistake she had made before they pounced.

* * *

Dante grinned she was good, lashing out at the right times and a few times she got lucky enough to destroy some of his minions but numbers, as always, proved the best bet when it came to actual skill. Eventually the brain dead cretins that worshiped him simply piled on her and beat her into the ground. 'That's enough, I get her first.' With that his minions backed off and let him approach.

* * *

Kim could only see though one eye, the other was swollen shut. She felt like she was the centre of a car crash, nothing didn't hurt. Fighting to stand she made it to her knees before some one picked her up by her long hair. Her feet left the floor as she came face to face with the Duke. The back of his fist knocked her senseless before he laughed.

She felt his tongue and then his lips brush hers before they moved to her ear. 'Mmm, you taste nice.' he whispered in her ear, 'I won't kill you yet, just a little snack.'

His growl terrified her but she couldn't do anything about it. She felt his teeth sink into her neck and the pain of her nightmares made real. Just as she was about to black out she thought she heard a solid sound and a hollow howl…

* * *

Ron pumped the next bolt into place and fired again, dusting the second vampire.

'Who dares…?'

'Wins' responded Ron quick firing another two bolts into vampires, dusting them, before pointing at the master who held KP in his arms. 'Put her down.'

'You're a good shot kid, but she's between your toy and my heart.'

Without blinking he fired at another vampire before pointing at him again. 'Don't need your heart.' Flicking a switch next to his finger, a small lighter ignited the loaded bolt.

'You won't risk hitting her.' The master vampire was less confident but still had the upper hand. Speaking of hands, it was that moment that the team Possible secret weapon struck his. Recoiling the master vampire cursed and dropped Kim. Rufus's two oversized front teeth chomped in deeper as he swung his hand. Ron smiled and fired.

The bolt buried deep in the master vampires gut and ignited him.

Rufus dropped quickly as Ron scooped up the unconscious Slayer and fled. As they ran Ron herd the Duke shout to his minions 'Leave them put me out. Put the fire out!'

* * *

The tweebs heard the knocking on the cellar doors and opened them. Ron barged past them carrying something pail and limp. It took a horrible moment before they recognised it as their sister.

'Help Rufus get the air bed out, now.' They followed the pet to the cabinets and pulled out the small pack and an air tank. Without being asked they hooked it up, inflating the bed. Ron was holding her tightly in his arms, their sister wasn't moving. She looked worse by the second.

Ron put her down and told them to stem the bleeding from her neck.

It couldn't have been a minute later when he fell to his knees next to her. He almost dropped the bowls he was carrying. Dipping a bandage from one bowl to another he finally, almost relevantly, placed the bandage on the neck wound. It took him some time but Ron eventually covered half of her neck in the smelly things.

'If she lasts the night she'll be fine.' He said not looking away from her.

'What happened.'

'She lost Jim. That's all.'

'But she never loses.' Paled Tim

'Well she can do anything…' they saw he was trying a weak smile but it didn't work. 'I have to make a phone call. If something happens shout.'

* * *

Ron made it to the stairs before he started to cry. Slowly he made it to the phone with tears streaming down his face. With a care he slowly hit the numbers for his uncle, the tears were obscuring the key pad.

'Hello?' Answered the ringing

'Is that Xander?'

'Sure.'

'Its Ron…ald Ronald.' He wiped his eyes with his free hand.

'Hi R-man. How's things in hero-ville?'

'Bad to worse. Is my uncle there?'

'Sure… hey G-man its Ronald. Something's up.'

A new voice came on the other end of the phone. 'What's happened.'

'We need help, a master vampire came to town and now we're out numbered.'

'How badly?'

'The master's name is Vladimir Dante…'

'Good lord! I know of him. Is your Slayer alright.'

'No, if you can spare anyone we need them. There has to be at least fifteen of them, all under his command.'

'Oh dear, I can't spare anyone! Hang on. Yes! There is one person I can divert to you!'

'Thanks I've got to get back. Please hurry uncle I don't think we have much time.' With that he put down the phone and went down stairs.

The twins were putting on a couple more bandages with Rufus's help on her more visible bruises. 'You two get home. We don't want to worry your parents. Tell them we're on a mission.'

'Sure Ron.' 'Will she be alright?' They said simultaneously.

'Yes I'm sure of it. Go.' They left and Ron pulled out some blankets from near where the bed was. Tucking her in to keep her warm he sat next to her. Holding her close.

How long he sat there he couldn't tell but eventually he fell asleep.

* * *

Kim made the long trek back to consciousness, she knew she was in danger but couldn't remember why. With painful slowness she opened her eyes, she didn't recognise where she was. Looking around she couldn't see anything familiar. She felt afraid until she finally saw Ron. He was sleeping next to her, holding her gently in his arms. She was safe. Safe here and nothing could hurt her. Content she closed her eyes and slept peacefully for the first time that week.

End chapter 7


	9. Chapter Eight

Chosen Destiny

Chapter 8

The phone rang once, and then again. Dr Possible calmly reached over for the phone. 'Hello, Possible residence.'

'Mr, Dr, P. Its me Ronald.' The boy sounded a little tired, not surprising because of how early it was

'Hello Ron. The boys said that my Kimmie was with you on a mission last night. Is everything alright? We expected her home by now.'

'Everything's fine sir. The mission was a bit longer than it should have been and Kim slept over, I hope you don't mind.'

He looked over the mornings paper that had only just been delivered. The front page headline read: "Murder increase in Middleton, unconfirmed reports that religious cult is responsible". 'From what I've just read that wasn't a bad idea.'

'What was that?'

'The paper has something on a spate of local murders, seem to be taking place at night.'

There was an almost pregnant pause. 'That doesn't sound good.'

'I believe that's an understatement Ron. Tell my daughter to be careful at night.'

'Yes sir, I've got to go now. Bye'

'Good bye.'

* * *

Ron placed the phone down slowly but firmly before breathing out. Quietly he started to collect some supplies from the kitchen.

* * *

In the basement Kim came around. Gently tensing mussels in order she found most of the beating she had taken had healed to something just more than a bad bruise. It was an effort to get up and move but something told her that if she didn't at least try things would get worse. She felt incredibly weak and was exhausted after only a few steps. She looked around for Ron, instead she found his pet. Rufus slept peacefully on a small table that was nestled amongst all the training gear.

It wasn't a partially neat table either, a CD player and a couple of books took up almost all of the room and lay haphazardly half open. Stumbling to the seat next to the table she lifted one of the incredibly heavy books onto her lap.

A happy smile crept across her face as she read it. As she turned the page Ron came down the steps carrying some things in his arms. 'Morning Ron.' She said in a hollow voice.

The boy-watcher span on his heels 'KP your awake! How are you feeling?'

'Like I was trampled half to death by an army of vampires.' She felt her cracked lips crinkle when they touched. 'You saved me.'

'Yes. That was a very stupid thing you did last night.' He turned around and sat next to one of the chests next to the weapons cabinets.

'I… I didn't think. I thought it would be like fighting Draken and his henchmen. Not that many though.'

'Last time I checked KP, Hench co didn't hire out psychotic blood suckers that can bench press half a ton with ease. Especially not in dozen lots.'

'That must be it.' She tried to smile 'What are you doing.'

'Making you a healing potion, here it is.' He stood up with a large glass in his hand. The potion was clear but it did have a red tinge to it. 'KP this has some ingredients that will help you recover. But you have to drink it in one try.'

'All of it?'

'Afraid so.'

'Down the hatch then.' She stood up and stumbled the hand full of feet to him. 'There isn't anything dangerous in there is there.'

'No just some herbs and an iron substitute for your blood.'

With trembling hands Kim held the glass to her mouth and gulped it down. The first taste was awful but the second was better. By the time the glass was empty it was absolutely gorgeous. 'I liked that. Can I have some more?' She already felt better, it was amazing.

'Urm. I don't think so. Lets let that one settle first okay.'

'Sure Ron. Whatever, it's no big.' She shrugged. For some reason he shoulders were much loser than they were before. 'Hey, I saw your books!' She waved to the table with an extraordinary lose arm. 'You've hidden a comic in them! Bad, bad Watcher.' She poked him in the chest, which had the effect of pushing her off balance.

Fortunately he caught her. Finally her mind caught up with what her body was telling her. 'Was the something naughty in my drink Ron?'

'You need to sleep. Don't worry it's a harmless side effect.'

'Bad, bad Ron. I should send you to your room with no supper.' She was now cradled in his arms. Seeming he was there she kissed him on the nose. 'Thank you for saving me from myself.' She said before changing the kiss to something much more heated.

* * *

Ron could feel his legs weakening and it wasn't anything to do with the weight of the woman in his arms. After the moments passed he watched her head roll to his shoulder and she began to snore quite loudly. Unable to wipe a goofy grin from his face Ron carefully put her on the bed and stroked her hair strait. Already some colour was coming back to her face.

* * *

Faith got off the plane in Upperton and headed to the bus depot. It didn't take long for her to find the right bus and to get a ticket. She was glad she had packed light.

It wasn't long before she made it to Middleton. She had noticed on the way that there was also a "Lowerton" near by. At the time she found it mildly amusing. Looking around the bus stop she pulled out the map Giles had given her and made her way to the house marked on it.

Knocking on the door Faith waited. She knocked again. Still no answer. She was about to try knocking the door down when Ronald opened it. 'Faith! You're the back up uncle Rupert sent?'

'Who did you expect?'

'Well not you… Come on, we're in the basement.'

He took her downstairs. The kid was fast asleep on an inflatable bed, a rough blanket covered her from chin to toe and Ron's pet was combing her hair for her. 'Is she alright.' She asked Ron as he sat down at what she assumed to be his table.

'Probably. I've done all I dare. Physically she'll heal in a day or so but as for what happened to her mentally.' He yawned and left it hanging.

'Then that's my job. You need some sleep.' Faith walked up to him.

'I'll sleep when I know Kim is alright.'

'All right fine. You get to sleep or I'll have my revenge for you shooting me. That sound fair?' A plan was forming in her mind.

'Take whatever "revenge" you want. I will not abandon KP.' He stood up and matched her glaire.

'Whatever.' Shrugged the dark Slayer before punching his lights out. Looking around Faith tried to find something to do. When she saw the punch bag hanging in the corner she had an idea.

* * *

Kim woke up to a rhythmic thumping behind her eyes. 'Urr… How many times can one Slayer be drugged in a week.' She muttered before sitting up.

'Wakey, wakey Kiddo. Have a nice nap?'

'I don't know if I feel better or worse after that drink.' Kim closed one eye so she could focus the other one. 'Faith! What are you doing here.'

The older Slayer was pounding at the punch bag. Each time she hit it she sent the bag flying away. Then she would, sometimes, dodge the bags return and hit it again. Other times she wouldn't dodge. Kim watched in awe as the dark haired woman kept it rocking for almost two minutes, each punch harder and faster than before. 'Ron called the G-man and I got the job.' She began kicking the bag. 'Heard… we heard you had a fight.'

'Sure if you call losing to a vampire army a fight.' The teen hero picked up Rufus and dropped him in her pocket.

Faith stopped the bag. 'An army? How many were there?'

'Enough.' Kim got up on shaky legs and fought back a wave of light headedness.

' "Enough"? As in four or five.'

'I staked five of them Faith, it was the other dozen or so that got me.' Gently her head began to clear, she did fell a lot better.

'Hang on you went up against more than a dozen vamps!'

'I think there was twenty four of them when they started.' Kim shrugged.

'TWENTY FOUR! Do you have a death wish or something? One Slayer can't take on twenty four vamps! Eight at once is pushing it but that many! No wonder you lost.'

'I didn't know there was that many.'

'Ever heard the saying "look before you leap"?'

'Possibly. Say are you hungry?'

'A little bit.'

'Lets get something to eat.' Kim stumbled up the stairs and then into the house. The older Slayer followed closely Kim guessed that she was ready to catch her if she fell. It was a humbling thought not being able to walk up a flight of stairs with out an escort.

Eventually Kim made it to Ron's kitchen, she noticed that it was well into the day and school must have been in full swing. Fortunately because of the time both Ron's parents were at work. 'I don't think Ron would mind us raiding his fridge.' The injured girl said as the two tucked in.

'So what's up with you and Ron?'

'Huh' Kim asked with a cold nacho inches from her mouth.

'Come on, the two of you. You know.'

'Know what?' Kim masked still confused. Looking down at the key staple of her diet she frowned wondering what was wrong with it before realising "nothing", save for the fact it was untouched. She quickly corrected the oversight.

'You know what I mean! He boy, you girl and the beast with two backs.'

Kim almost spat the nacho back out. Once she swallowed she fixed Faith with a glare that had evildoers shaking.

* * *

Faith laughed, the Kid had a good glare. Not as good as hers or B's but good enough. 'I take that as no, ever thought of it?' Faith stopped herself form bursting out with laughter as the young girl blushed to the roots of her hair.

'No. He's my best friend I love him… Not that way I mean.'

'Stop. You're already in a big hole, no need to keep digging.' Again the Kid blushed.

'It's just up until this last week he was just Ron you know. The goofy guy who gave Goofy a run for his money but now. I always knew he was better than he pretended, I didn't think he tried enough. You know? But now he's all stealthy and smart and strong. It's like he grew up behind my back.'

Faith was shocked when the little critter spoke 'He did. Had to.'

'I know that now Rufus. Those things he's got to protect me from, I think I… He's always been there for me to cheer me up and now he's here to save me. I don't think I can ever repay him for any of it.' The Kid took a deep breath and set her jaw. 'Yes Faith I love him and sometimes I wish he loved me in the same way but he doesn't and I can take that.' Kim's sad smile was almost infectious, what the Kid didn't know was Rufus had glanced at Faith and winked.

They spent the next few minutes is silence, the Kid was dwelling on something that was easy to guess and Faith decided not to tell the G-man. Slayers and their watchers weren't supposed to get involved and Giles would have a fit if he found out things were merely six words from exploding in love hearts down here.

* * *

Kim felt like she was starving, even after the third nacho Rufus microwave-ed for her and said so.

'That's the funny thing about slaying, everyone needs a five course snack right after a fight.' Faith laughed. 'You're beginning to look a bit better Kiddo, you were a sight this morning I can tell you.'

'Thanks, you try looking your best with a major neck wound.'

'Hey! Been there.' Kim winced as Faith pulled her hair back to show an old, scabbed over, bite mark.

'Whoa sorry…'

'Had worse, spent a year in a coma 'cause B stabbed me in the gut. With my own knife.' Faith shrugged

This shocked Kim 'Why would one slayer hurt another, aren't we all on the same side?'

'There was a time I wasn't.' The Boston Slayer admitted in a quite voice.

'Is that something to do with the crimes I was supposed to find you for.'

'What you want a life story?' Faith half-joked.

'You've heard mine.'

Faith shrugged again. 'Not much of a story. Dad was a right basterd and left Mom before I was born. That cut her up inside and she went into a bottle. I got kicked out of school, no friends and my only family was so dunk that she couldn't remember my name half the time. I grew up fast, if you know what I mean.' Kim blushed at that. 'Then I was called as a Slayer, the second slayer to B. The watcher who was the closed thing I had to a real mom was killed in front of me. Me and B killed the vamp that did it…' Faith broke off and looked at the table. 'The rest, it's a little complicated but I ended up on the wrong side.'

'Wrong side of what?'

'Good and evil. I made a mistake, then another and another. Each one pushed me from the only people who ever really cared for me. Eventually I turned my back on the gang and went all the way, I didn't think I had anything to lose. The big bad around at the time was the mayor of the town, Mayor Wilkins. He… he became a father to me, or who I had become and made sure I made more mistakes. Mistakes for him.'

'What sort of mistakes? Kim didn't want to ask but the words were there before she could stop them.

Faith smiled sadly 'The sort of mistakes that leaves blood on the floor and over a knife. Then came the whole coma thing. Woke up a year latter to find that B had killed the mayor and moved on. Things happened on the revenge front but something went wrong. I… I finally saw who, what I had become, a murderer and a force for evil. Gave up the whole getting even and found a way out.

Kim was gob smacked. 'What way out?'

'Get killed. I couldn't let B do it cause she'd become me, so I left and went looking for death. I found someone who had gone through the same thing and he taught me that all I was trying to do was running from myself. I went to jail for a bit but things in this wacky outside world just kept trying to pull me back out. Finally I bust out when L.A. went to hell this last year and then I helped B close the Hellmouth.'

'And you say that's nothing much?'

'We'd be here all year Talking about B you know.'

'One thing I don't understand, When you say this mayor was like a father to you, did he adopt you?'

'Yes but I changed my name back.'

'Back to what?'

'Nothing. You'd think it was tacky.'

'Living in this town you don't think anything is tacky, specially not names.'

'Revere, Faith Revere. Originally from Boston.'

'Is that a joke?' Kim called on all her strength to keep her face straight.

'Nope.'

Chewing her bottom lip Kim started kicking herself in the effort not to laugh.

'Its all right, you can laugh if you want.'

Kim did, but only for a short time.

'Be back in a moment Kiddo.' Faith got up and left for the stairs. 'You wouldn't know where…'

'At the top turn right door at the end.' Kim smiled

'Thanks'

When Faith left ear shot Kim whipped out her Kimunicator. 'Wade?'

'Kim!' Answered the boy genius. 'You didn't check in. Are you alright? You don't look to well.'

'I will be. Can you look someone up for me, in Boston.'

'Who?'

'Probably a missing person's report, name; Faith Revere.'

'Same Faith as before?'

'That's her real name.'

'Checked. One result. Her mother posted it almost ten years ago. No responses and the description matches.'

'Can you find anything about her?' Kim asked a plan forming in the back of her mind.

'Sure. Her name's Jessica Revere. Several accounts of petty theft when she was young, single parent, arrested for drunk and disorderly twice and sentenced to rehab for a few months. As far as I can tell she posted the missing persons report the day she got out. I have her phone number and address if you want it.'

* * *

Ron cursed silently and got out of the chair. Both the Slayers were gone along with Rufus. 'I hope he keeps them out of trouble' Ron muttered before heading to the stairs. He found Kim using her Kimunicator as a phone.

'Hello is that Jessica Revere?' Ron watched unobserved from the doorway. 'You posted a missing person report ten years ago?… Your daughter Faith?… My name's Kimberly Possible… Yes that's me, I don't know how to put this… No she's fine that's what I don't know how to say. Your daughter is a friend of mine. I'm calling to tell you that she's alright… It's no big, this is a favour for her… No I'm sorry, I haven't told her I was going to contact you.'

Ron smiled but Rufus's expression caught his eye. In the other doorway Faith was looking at Kim, her face was the battleground for the conflicting emotions the Slayer obviously felt. One second betrayed the next almost thankful. Eventually the woman turned and left the doorway. Kim oblivious to this continued to fend off the person she was calling's demands to talk with her daughter.

Slipping past Kim without her knowledge Ron followed Faith to the living room. The second most powerful Slayer was curled up in his fathers chair, crying. 'Faith?' There was no response. 'Faith are you alright?'

'Wh… Why did she do that?'

'For you. I don't know much about your life but I know you got some hard knocks and fell quite a way down. Kim likes you. I don't know if you heard her but you're a friend, she chooses her friends carefully and she's a good judge of character.'

'But mom wants nothing to do with me. I might not be a brainiac but I know that much.'

'Your wrong Faith.' Kim said coming in. She was still having some trouble standing without swaying like a leaf in strong wind 'Your mother did everything she could to find you when you left. She was even arrested, that's how I found her.'

'Why?'

'The things Ron said and what you said. Every family you had rejected you or corrupted you. I had to check, it's what friends do. Here, your mothers still on the line.' Kim handed Faith the devise. The other Slayer took it in both her own shaking hands.

'Mom…' Faith said, a world of emotion in that one word.

Silently Ron took Kim into his arms and guided her back to the kitchen.

End Chapter 8

Authors NoteA longer chapter than the others, next chapter is the last one of the story so keep your eyes pealed for it. To be honest I have no idea what Faith's "Real" name was so I made something up.  
This is officially my least reviewed story to date! I'd like to thank those who have taken the time to read and enjoy it so far and I hope the next chapter rounds things off nicely for you. If you do like it, tell me. The review button is only a click away and it will make my day


	10. Chapter Nine

Chosen Destiny  
Chapter 9

'If you weren't hurt that badly I'd do most of it myself.' Faith said as she tossed the Kimunicator back to Kim.

'I see you feel better.' Ron obviously couldn't help but comment.

'I will be, after I find someway to pay her back.'

Kim tucked the devise back into her cargo pockets. She wasn't particularly afraid of Faith's blustering. Kim was a good judge of character and knew Faith wasn't as angry as she pretended to be. The smile that was tugging the corners of her mouth was a dead giveaway.

'Thanks.' Finished the other slayer after a moment.

'No big. I'm just thinking of how you can get me back.'

'Wait and see. So how are you feeling?'

'Better.' Kim answered, now that Faith had moved the conversation on that would probably be the last thing mentioned on the subject. 'I might be up to fighting tonight.'

'Are you crazy KP? You won't be fighting fit by then, it's almost five and you still can't stand straight.

'Five! I have to get home Ron! I've been gone all day.'

'I told your parents you spent the night here after along mission.'

'And there okay with this?' Faith asked close to shock.

'Why not?' Kim asked.

'Oh, no reason.' Faith waved it off. Kim caught a glimpse of Faiths eyes. In shock she found that she could almost see Faith's brain working on something. Something devious and to do with revenge. As she tried to find a connection Faith grinned at her. That was all Kim needed to know, Faith had already planned her revenge.

Ron, who Kim realised knew nothing of this, spoke up 'Kim you better go home. We can go after the vamps another night and I'm sure we can find room for Faith somewhere .'

'You alright with that Faith?'

'Five by five.'

Kim stood up on much firmer legs than before. 'I better get back home.'

'We'll walk you back.' Volunteered Ron. 'Then I can find a place for Faith.'

* * *

Jim and Tim burst in, fully intent on storing their school work away before running back to Ron's to see Kim. While both of them would deny it they cared for their big sister, who else could they annoy on so many levels? 

They were more than surprised to see the young Slayer stretched out along the couch with a bag of chips and the remote idly flipping through channels. 'Hey Tweebs.' She said without looking at them.

They looked at each other in confusion.

'Don't worry I'm fine.' She half whispered, now discreetly pointing at the kitchen before taking a chip and eating it. She was still pail but not enough to be too obvious she was near death last night.

'What you watching?' Jim asked. With her return there was only one thing they could do.

'Nothing.'

Tim came around behind the couch. 'Must be interesting.' said Jim.

'Not really.' She answered, her eyes narrowing, 'No, you can't have any. They're mine.'

Knowing they were rumbled Tim dived over Kim to grab the snacks. She caught him mid air with her Slayer strength 'Gotcha!' She laughed as Jim dashed forward 'No fair!' She half screamed, dropping Tim to stop Jim. It wasn't long before a mock fight broke out over the sadly crushed potato chips.

* * *

Ron lead Kim into the empty Middleton high gym hall. It was lunch time and the two teenagers had something to do. 'If you're determined to go out tonight we'd better practice while we can.' 

'Ron I've learnt my lesson. I'm not ready for this and I know it. But I can't waste anymore time. Every night means more dead people, I have to stop him as soon as I can. With you and Faith I think I can do it.'

'That's that then. In the time we've got the best we can do is spar. Rufus is out in the hallways making sure we're not seen.'

'Just what I wanted to hear.' She said with sarcasm.

Ron slipped into his preferred stance, with his feet shoulder with apart he dropped his right shoulder and led with his left. He watched Kim bend one knee and straighten the other across the floor, arms locked straight. Ron resisted the temptation to sigh and jumped around her back. As Kim changed her stance to see him Ron moved with her. Effectively disappearing.

'Ron where'd you go?'

'Behind you Kim.' She jumped.

'How did you do that?'

'Training, and I held my breath. Next time don't be so ridged, I could have broken your leg.'

'This is a lot harder than before.'

'Shego's an amateur Kim, she couldn't go three rounds with a stuffed animal. I'm better trained than her.'

'When though. I'm sure you didn't pick this stuff from the comics you've hidden in your books.' She took a step back and started again.

'No. Remember the four monkey idols Fist used when we met him.'

'Those weird things that gave you all that monkey ninja stuff.' She side stepped around him. Ron matched her move for move.

'Most of this comes from that, I was studying magic and I was able to hold on to most of the knowledge, with a bit of practice I learnt how to use it.' Ron was very careful not to mention the training he had received in Japan, That was the one secret he could never tell her because it wasn't his to tell.

'So you're using monkey style on me.' She lashed out with a fist, he dodged and flash kicked her in the leg. She flipped away and waited.

'I've spent years studying Slayer moves to train you KP, I practiced with my uncle and learnt all the tricks.' Ron charged at her but at the last moment he back flipped, caching her out stretched hand with his legs and threw her behind him. 'I also make stuff up. '

Ron's smile faltered and then grew when he saw Kim had landed on her feet. 'You make stuff up? You're allowed to do that?' She weaved closer.

'Sure watch.' He charged in with a shoulder. Kim span away from him and then jumped his leg as it came round to catch her. Ron blocked a good punch before he saw it was a distraction.

Kim had spun her body around and was about to deliver a roundhouse kick. In desperation Ron jumped and kicked off the incoming leg. He realised he had only one way out, grab Kim and use the momentum to take her down with him. His swing went wide, too wide as Kim reacted brilliantly. She simply lent backwards into a low flip.

The young Slayer almost sprained her back as she bent it almost 90 degrees before taking he feet from the ground. Almost rolling in the air Kim landed feet first and face where Ron should have been. She watched as Ron landed on his shoulders with a thud. 'Ron, are you alright?'

'Fine. I just realised that I never seen the roof from this angle before.'

'Are you sure? Last time you said that I had broken your ribs.' She was relived that he said he was but she had to ask.

The Watcher rolled over and pushed himself up. 'See what I'd tell you.'

'You made that one up, didn't you.' Kim walked towards him.

'How'd you guess?' He said with sarcasm.

'Two left feet. I thought you said you had the curse lifted.'

'I did.' He muttered

Laughing happily Kim said; 'It's good to know that on top of it all you're still my Ron.' Then she hugged him.

'That I'll always be KP. Nothing can ever change that.' The teen hero broke off, blushing at her best fiends show of affection. Ron didn't notice and changed tact. 'Kim where did you learn to breath?'

'Breath?'

'You're too worked up, just then when you should have been calming down your heart was beating like a drum at a heavy metal concert.'

'What?' Kim frowned.

'I think we better try something to calm you down before you fight tonight. If you go out excited you could make a mistake.'

'How do I do that.'

'The only way I know is meditation but I'm useless at it.'

'You want to teach me something that you can't do yourself?' She grinned at the absurdity of it all .

'Yes,' he answered defensively. 'Now close your eyes.'

'Ron.' She said almost laughing.

'We've got about half an hour left, now close your eyes'

She did as she was told but kept the smile, Kim doubted she could stop even if she wanted to.

'Relax and listen very carefully.' She heard him take a few steps back, 'Listen to my voice, nod if you can hear me.' He whispered, she nodded. 'Good, nod slowly if you can feel a pounding behind your head.' She could but she only noticed it when he said something about it. 'Count it, silently' She did. As she counted she could feel the pounding and could tell it was her heart beat. Kim could feel her mind focusing and as she counted she found her other thoughts clearer. The memories of the training fight she just had were crystal clear, the moves how she felt even the feeling of the air as it passed through her hair.

How long she stood there she had no idea, when Ron had said to slow the counting down, that made her heart beat slow down with her. Then the bell went for class. 'Whoa what was that.' Kim asked.

'That was a form of meditation Kim, a but like tie-chi. By counting and slowing down your heart rate you reached a point where your body and mind were functioning as one.'

'And for those of us who don't speak "Zen"?'

'It calmed you down.'

'Oh. Lets get to class.' The two of them picked up Rufus on the way out and went to English.

* * *

Faith flicked through the newspaper again. The suspense was killing her, a whole day to waste before going up against over a dozen vamps. Again he mind wandered to the first talk she had with he mother. Now that the shock and anger had worn off Faith couldn't think of a way to thank the red head who gave her a keystone to putting her life back together. Faith thought for a moment, some how a teenager had been able to get in touch with someone in another state within five minutes. Alright, said teenager was world famous and probably had contacts on the other side of the planet but it was still astounding. 

If they survived tonight this Slayer could be important. Hell, thought Faith, if we survive tonight she might well be one of the best, she'd have to be.

* * *

Ron walked Kim home, they laughed and joked about the usual things in their lives and just why Barken seemed to be qualified to teach everything. When they got to her house the conversation changed. 'What time will you and Faith pick me up?' she asked him 

Ron thought about it, 'Whenever is best for you.'

'Nine then.'

'Fine with me. I'll have the weapons ready.'

Kim was almost at her door 'Weapons?'

'We'll need them KP.'

'It's just I haven't had any practice with weapons, except for that sword we got on Friday.'

'Kim you were born knowing how to use every weapon ever made. A Slayer takes to swords like a duck to water.'

'Cool, and kinda freaky.' She said absently.

'Kim, "freaky" is only one of the words to describe it. By the end of tonight I expect to come across "way cool", "no way" and "Eww"'

'In that order?'

'Yep, see you later KP.'

'See you Ron, bye Rufus.'

The mole-rat poked his head out of Ron's pocket and waved. Ron walked home listing the equipment he had and what would be useful.

* * *

After dinner Kim found herself pacing around her room, it wasn't even eight and she was too hyperactive to do anything but worry. The tweebs had come in and left after wishing her luck, the two of them had done some internet research on the guy and left it for her to read. It turned out he had devastated whole cities in the past and killed two Slayers that were sent after him. So here she was, in her mission gear spinning her one remaining stake with a vengeance. 

Kim knew it was not good to be worrying about it but she didn't have anything else to do. She had to calm down she thought as she watched the blur that was a foot long wooden stake in her right hand. She closed her eyes and tried the meditation trick Ron showed her.

She stood there like a statue for almost a hour, forcing her thoughts to slow down. Then a random idea came, did she need some one to fight against or could she practice without a partner for now?

With a studied calm she stretched out a fist, then another. Switching into a roundhouse she slowly went through the motions of the fight. Her crystal clear memory of her room stopped her from hitting anything as she sped up.

However she was not ready for Ron and Faith to be there. A kick was blocked in midair and she snapped her eyes open, 'Faith you can let go.'

The brunet did. 'What were you doing?'

'Practice.' Kim answered flippantly.

'Well let's get going.' Faith said. 'I'm itching to dust some vamps.'

* * *

Ron lead the two layers back into the basement where he had set out the more useful weapons in his arsenal. 'Boy when you say "equipped" you mean it. you must be prepared for anything ' Faith whistled. 

'I never was a boy scout.' He started

'But being prepared was never one of Ron's problems, one time he brought three different pens to class just in case one ran out.' Kim finished

'Really?'

'Yes, but non of them worked.' Ron admitted

Faith laughed at that. Then went to look at the weapons. She chose a three foot long sword and a selection of stakes.

Ron picked up his favourite short sword and the pump action crossbow.

The two watched as Kim looked at everything. 'Are you going to be much longer Kiddo?' Faith asked. Eventually the young red head picked up two long handled fighting axes.

'Almost.' She used a dagger to sharpen the bottom of the wooden handles before unthreading part of their leather wrapped grips and making a loop for her wrists. 'There we go. So what do you think?'

'Nasty.' Said Faith simply.

'Way cool KP, just keep track of them.'

'Not a problem.' She flicked her hair back and seemed to notice something.

Ron looked at Rufus who had squeaked an incomprehensible swear word as he was looking for his own weapons; 'I hid them bud, this fight isn't going to be a place for you.'

'Me fight, me help.' The diminutive pet squeaked.

'He's right little guy, you better stay here' Faith said. 'You might get stepped on and we'll have enough things to worry about other than that.'

Rufus folded his paws and gave the two of them a black look. Ron smiled and headed for the steps 'You ready Kim?'

She put something into the cargo pants pocket and wiped her mouth, 'Sure Ron. Let's go.'

* * *

Dante growled as he snapped the neck of his latest victim. Last night he had captured anyone who he thought could lead him to the blond brat who shot him. During the day he had tortured them to find out where the child was, nothing. Worryingly there was no news about the famous Kim Possible dieing. Either it was being kept quiet or the Slayer still lived. Dropping the drained corpse he looked out the window, another night had started. Perhaps, the Watcher was out tonight. 

Barking an order to his remaining minions he lead them out for the hunt. If nothing else they could always replenish their numbers.

* * *

The three of them moved stealthily down the street. Peering around corners and staying in shadows. For Faith this was a new experience, in Sunnydale, and to a lesser extent L.A, you couldn't help but go out and run into something demon like. This really was a quiet town, but Slayers had a tendency to attract demons like ants to a picnic. 

Faith was the first one to look around the next corner. At first there was nothing, and she was about to motion for the team to move on. Then two people turned down it from the other end. They looked the part for vampires, and their dozen friends following them was al the proof Faith needed. Behind her Kim almost hissed in reaction. 'There they are.'

'How can you tell?' Faith was directly in between the kid and the demons blocking the view.

'I can feel them' She replied. This shocked Faith, while Slayers could tell vampires from humans with a glance, sometimes even less. No Slayer Faith had met before could sense them from that far away.

'Then lets party.' The dark Slayer grinned before drawing the sword. The kid span her twin axes and tried to smile as Ron armed the crossbow.

'Something wrong KP?'

'Nope.' The kid said, but it was obvious to Faith that she was ready to bolt.

'If you don't want to do this just say so.'

'And let more people die? Sorry Faith I can't do that, as much as I might want to.' The Slayer clenched her fists around the small axes and stepped out into the street.

* * *

Kim could feel herself shaking like a leaf. She wasn't ready, she'd never be ready for this. Ready to die. Kim closed her eyes and tried to calm herself but she couldn't focus. She heard the shouts from the vampires down the street, the laughter as they came closer. Then his voice: 'So the tasty snack still lives? Good I was looking for some company, you'll last all night.' 

Opening her eyes the redhead Slayer stared down the street 'I'm here to stop you Dante, why don't you send you sycophants home and face me.' Kim injected as much anger and venom as she could to hide the fear in her words.

'What an amusing idea, let me think about it. No I'll have them drag you to my bed after I gut that blond brat who shot me. That's a better idea.'

'No chance.' Ron said standing next to her.

'If I was a betting man I wouldn't put money on that.' The master vampire sneered.

'You know I've heard enough. Lets go fang boys, I even give you first shot.' Faith taunted the small army that was coming closer before charging into them waving her sword.

Kim blinked before following Faith into the heat of battle, as she ran two crossbow bolts passed her. The first buried into a fashion victim of the nineties, the end sticking out of the vampires shoulder. The second dusted him. Thanking Ron she jumped through the falling dust and flying kicked another vampire.

To her right Faith was chopping through those demons in front of her and getting close to Dante. Behind her Ron had dropped his crossbow with a clatter but Kim didn't have time to worry about that. He could take care of himself. Absently she rolled to her feet, staking the vampire who she had kicked on the way up. The idea of Ron taking care of himself was new. She blocked a clumsy swing from he new opponent before elbowing him in the face. A lifetime a go she was the one who helped Ron in danger, he was a clumsy friend who never used his potential. Now barely a week later the world had changed and he was the one who saved her. Dropping her shoulder Kim gutted the vampire in front with one axe while she back handed another's head off with the other.

* * *

Dante growled in frustration, two Slayers and a Watcher. It looked like he would have to get his hands dirty. The older Slayer cut through two of his minions and came for him. 'So you're the big bad that bit my friend over there.' She said 

'I thought you didn't enjoy civilised conversation.'

'Just letting you know I'm pissed with you.' The dark haired woman lunged with her sword. Dante dodged the blade and punched her. Kicking the sword from her grasp he then back handed her across the face. She was able to hit him in the gut before he broke her nose with a head butt.

Dante laughed as she fell to the floor stunned and with glazed over eyes.

* * *

Kim was string off at one of the few remaining vampires. She heard Ron dust one behind her and grinned at the dead thing facing her. Then she caught a glimpse from over his shoulder. Dante was gloating over a fallen Faith. 'Ron! I've got to help Faith.' The Watcher slid next to her sword pointing low 

'Then go. I'll take out fang-less here.'

Kim grinned at him and jumped past, once again with a flying kick.

* * *

Ron stood still as the vamp charged him, in a flash he disarmed the demon and in a fluid movement he beheaded them as well. He watched Kim flying through the air at the vampire who had hurt her. Inches before contact the vampire grabbed her foot in one hand almost stopping her. Ron could see the force Kim had from the kick be redirected across the demons shoulders as his other hand drove into her stomach 

'KP!' Ron shouted and tried to get to her side but the two remaining vampires got in his way. 'KIM!' he almost screamed, getting ready to cut through the last of the lackies.

* * *

Faith woke up when she heard Ron screaming his friends name, rolling over she saw the red head doubled over on the floor spitting blood. 

'Wow. I wouldn't think the great Kim Possible would bleed so easily.' The son-of-a-bitch vampire walked into view next to the grimacing kid. Faith was still to out of it to do much more than watch. Dante picked the kid up with one hand, the other was obviously broken, 'Time for another taste girl.'

Faith fought to stand but she was too slow, the vampire's teeth slid into her friends neck… and then he recoiled dropping Kim and hissing in pain, smoke began to curl out from his mouth.

'How'd you like it?' The kid gasped standing up.

'What did you…'

'Do? Nothing, just had a drink of something myself' Kim flashed a cocky smile and pulled a nearly empty bottle from her pocket. A bottle of holy water. 'Here, have some more.' She shattered the glass over the vampires head.

Now he was on his knees, looking up at the girl who had just about slayed him. 'You should have taken that bet.' Said Ron simply as Kim flicked her wrist and brought the axe atached to it back to her hand.

'I don't think so.' Said Faith coming to her feet finally. 'He would be able to spend it.'

'You're right about that.' finished Kim, that wasn't all she finished.

End Chapter 9

Authors note  
This double length chapter isn't the end yet, a short epilogue is coming, I'm going to try and post it in the next day or so if I can.


	11. Epilogue

Chosen Destiny  
Epilogue

That's the great thing about Bueno Nacho, it's open all hours.' Ron said as he opened the doors 'Perfect for those post mission munchies.'

'I know, I just never liked fast food.'

'Nachos aren't fast food Faith, they're…' Kim stopped looking for the right words as they sat down at their regular booth.

'Spanish food?' Faith supplied.

'Well yes.' Kim almost shrugged before feeling the pain in her neck

'Are you alright?' Ron asked. She must have flinched.

'I hope I will be. He didn't get much.'

'You know, next time tell me when your going to do that KP.'

'Sorry Ron, I didn't think it would come to that. How did he take you out so fast Faith?'

'Must have gotten a buzz from drinking you.'

'Huh'

'Vamps gain their strength from drinking blood KP. Your Slayer blood supercharged him. I forgot about that.' Ron blushed.

'You forgot? How can you forget something like that?'

'I had a lot to think about. Something I can't do on an empty stomach. What do you guys want?'

'The usual.' Said Kim

'Whatever.' Faith didn't seem to care. Ron frowned for a moment and went for the serving counter.

The two sat in silence for a moment. 'So what now for you Faith?' the young Slayer asked.

'I've been made head Slayer down in Australia. It's my job to gather and train whatever Slayers are down there.'

'Sounds good.' she noted.

'It is, but according to Giles there's no demons down there.' Faith said with a bit of disappointment

'Why not'

'Don't know'

'I do,' said Ron coming back to the table with a tray. 'While most of us were still trying to start a fire the aborigines were impaling every demon they came across with their spears. The whole content was purged a good ten thousand years ago.'

'Guess its one way to deal with them.' Kim said nonchalantly.

'What is this?' Asked Faith almost poking the mass of food in front of her.

'The "Naco" Ron invented it.' Kim said in a tone of pride, despite the fact that she had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with it.

'It's true, made millions but then I spent it all.' Ron said. 'Damn curse.'

'It was your fault.' Kim gently reminded him.

'Everything that goes wrong in my life is the curse's fault.'

'Really?' Faith asked.

'No but it makes me feel better about it.'

'Oh Ron' Kim sighed as she had done a hundred times before. They sat for a moment or so. Faith seemed to appreciate the "food" and Kim was just grateful to have something to eat.

* * *

They stayed in their little booth for quite some time before eventually leaving. 'Well that's it for me. I have to get going for that new job like tomorrow, or today.' Faith glanced at her watch. 'Today, definitely today.'

'It can't be that late, or that early.' Kim said looking at her own watch.

'Afraid it is Kiddo. Stay in touch, okay.' She offered her hand and Kim took it.

'Don't be a stranger.' Ron called as he rescued the weapons from the bushes that they had thrown them into for safe keeping.

'You two better take care of each other.' Faith said with a rare show of sentimentality.

'She always does.' Ron smiled at her

'I tell you taking care of him is a full time job.' Kim joked.

Faith smiled, waved and headed for the motel Ron had put her up in. While to the kid, and everyone else, Ron was as poor as the next man he had already told her about the "Naco" and the money he made from it. He was far from destitute but didn't want anyone to know.

As she walked away she could hear the two champions as they went the opposite way:-

'Really think she'll keep in touch.'

'She'll have to, as a head Slayer she's commander of Australia, part of the higher council.'

'So?'

'So I'm the head Watcher for the tri-state area.'

'You have responsibility?'

'Why not?'

'Ron I love you but I wouldn't trust you to boil an egg with out burning yourself.'

'No fair, I told you I was cursed and I'm a good cook. '

'Whatever Ron. Race you home.'

'It's the truth KP… Damn it Kim, wait for me… Who's home anyway?… KP!'

Faith turned and watched the two running and laughing. 'The town's doomed.' She quipped before laughing at her own joke.

The End

Authors postscript;  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed I never thought complaining would work that well! Those of you who mentioned the bad spellings and little mistakes I think I owe an explanation; The biggest problem comes from the fact that I have no Bata reader so most of the chapters have been posted straight from my first draft. The second is a bit of a cop out, I'm from the north of England so there are a few differences in grammar and spelling between me and almost everyone who reads this. Finally I'm also told that I am mildly dyslexic which may account for some of the problems. But for me, in the end, it's the story that matters and not the grammar.

I hope everyone who read this story enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Final Disclaimer  
I do not own Kim Possible or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they are owned by Disney and 20th Century Fox respectively.

Trailer  
(If you'd want me to write this please tell me.)

Kim back flipped over the incoming bike, embedding her weapon in the rider as they sped past. 'How many of these guys are there!' She shouted to the shocked agent.

* * *

Will Dru, Global Justice's top agent, gawped as the young woman landed on the bike throwing the body off. 'You heard the lady agent, how many?' The specialist ordered

'About a dozen.' The shaken agent replied. Miss Possible had stopped the bike in front of him and her sidekick was getting on with his bag of weapons.

'We'll save some leftovers for you guys,' the boy joked with the expert team. 'But don't take too long Mr Finn I'd hate for them to think we're lazy!' He shouted the last bit as Miss Possible gunned the engine and they accelerated away.

'Sir?' Questioned Will

'You heard the order,' Agent Riley Finn smiled at him. 'It was aimed at me and mine. Get your forces out of here agent Dru.'

'Yes sir.' Will spoke into his radio. He refused to look at his men and was determined to find out exactly what gave the cheerleader and the amateur the authority to order a US special forces major and commit, what was in his opinion, first degree murder.

Thomas Fishwick  
AKA Mountain King  
January – April 2005


End file.
